Ces Stupides Princesses!
by Paracetamol
Summary: [UA] Ou comment, fraîchement diplômés, Yuugi et sa bande découvrent qu’il n’y a pas que les princesses qu’un premier baiser doit réveiller d’un long sommeil, et que les dragons aussi ont le droit de se faire enlever par des princesses… [Futur Shounen Ai]
1. L'Académie des Arts Magiques

**Titre**: Ces Stupides Princesses!

**Genre**: Action/Aventure, Humour , Fantasy

**Rating** : T (Et peut-être, M, beaucoup plus tard dans le scénario)

**Type**: Fic multi-chapitres.

**Pairing**: Très lointains Yami no Yuugi/Yuugi et petit Kaiba/Jonouchi

**Warnings**: Futur shounen ai (Relations amoureuses entre hommes), et possibilité de description de scènes gores (Dans un lointain futur, également), petits OOC et légers spoilers.

**Résumé**: Il ne fait pas bon de mélanger deux époques différentes… Comme aime à le rappeler Jonouchi Katsuya. De nos jours, les écoles forment les chevaliers servants et preux magiciens à sauver de stupides princesses des griffes de pauvres dragons qui n'ont rien demandé ! Ou comment, fraîchement diplômés, Yuugi et sa bande découvrent qu'il n'y a pas que les princesses qu'un premier baiser doit réveiller d'un long sommeil, et que les dragons aussi ont le droit de se faire enlever par des princesses…

** Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yuugi-Ou n'est pas ma propriété.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Partie 1: L'Académie des Arts Magiques et Incantatoires**_

* * *

- 

-

Yuugi soupira profondément, son menton confortablement posé au creux de sa main . Il jeta un coup d'œil rêveur à la fenêtre ouverte, suivant du regard un groupe de nuages moutonneux emportés par le vent. Les branches des innombrables peupliers en fleurs qui bordaient l'allée principale, leur parures pourpres brillant de tout leur éclat sous le soleil vernal, se balançaient doucement sous son souffle.

Une bourrasque vint soudainement s'écraser sur le visage de l'étudiant somnolent, apportant avec elle une bonne poignée de pollen qui vint lui piquer les narines. Une main sur la bouche dans le but d'étouffer sa respiration sifflante, le jeune garçon sentit la démangeaison familière remonter le long de son nez et grimaça sous la douleur, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une nouvelle bise le fit violemment éternuer, qu'il se décida enfin à fermer la fenêtre, à regret, s'emparant rapidement d'un mouchoir pour soulager son nez plein.

« Yuugi ! Psiiit ! Yuugiiii ! »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux, le chuchotis interrompant ses malédictions au sujet d'une « certaine saison tout aussi stupide que les stupides allergies qui l'accompagnent ». Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux dorés ensommeillés.

Jonouchi se tortilla un peu plus sur sa place. Lançant un coup d'œil prudent au professeur, il prit bien soin de mettre sa main devant sa bouche avant de retourner à sa conversation.

« C'est quelle page, déjà …? » demanda le blond à son ami, une étincelle d'espoir clignotant dans son regard.

Yuugi retint un petit sourire, ayant remarqué le petit filet de bave au coin des lèvres de son interlocuteur, et s'étant déjà fait sa propre idée sur les occupations précédentes de son ami. Il remit son mouchoir usagé dans sa poche, ou il rejoignit la dizaine d'autres qui y logeait, prenant note de le jeter plus tard. (« Très pratique, ces nouveaux mouchoirs jetables… ».)

« Page 192… »

Jonouchi grimaça, un tic au coin des lèvres.

« Eh, oh ! Ca va, hein ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Pas ma faute si le cours est si barbant ! » protesta-t-il à voix basse, totalement outré, ayant clairement compris la signification du regard moqueur de son ami.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux violets laissa s'échapper un petit ricanement avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche…

…malheureusement trop tard. Il avait déjà été repéré…

Un bâton vert (trop) bien connu vint s'abattre sur son bureau, et Yuugi déglutit, levant timidement les yeux vers son professeur. Ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, le foudroyait du regard, image même de la sévérité.

« Oui, Yuugi-kun ? Une suggestion ? »

L'interpellé tenta de se justifier maladroitement, bafouillant fébrilement au sujet d'allergies chroniques et de mauvais cycle.

« N-Non, Mahado-sensei(1)… » sortit-il finalement, vaincu, baissant les yeux.

L'enseignant soupira, se frottant légèrement les tempes tandis qu'il ramenait son bâton à ses côtés.

« Essayez un peu de vous concentrer ! J'ai réellement l'impression de faire cours à un bataillon d'ours en hibernation… » marmonna-t-il, las.

Quelques gémissements indignés lui répondirent, la plupart des autres élèves étant trop occupés à dormir pour comprendre qu'ils se faisaient insulter.

Jonouchi fit la moue.

« Mais, vous devez bien avouer que c'est barbant, Sensei ! Quel intérêt il y peut bien y avoir à connaître les mille et une façons de sauver une stupide princesse ! grogna-t-il, clairement dégoûté, agitant du bout des doigts son manuel scolaire sous le nez de l'enseignant, Regardez-donc celle-là : _Lorsqu'une princesse est enlevée par un dragon. Dans ce cas de figure, le but principal reste de pourfendre la bête, pour cela, divers moyens peuvent être employés, vous pouvez donc vous référer à la section Assassinat et Torture…_Ils cherchent à donner des idées aux criminels en série, ou quoi ? Comme si ça pullulait pas déjà bien assez. Et puis franchement, et je parle en connaisseur, je vois pas pourquoi un dragon enlèverait une princesse ! La chair humaine est filandreuse, ça reste coincé entre les dents. Et c'est terriblement mauvais pour la digestion…»

Un petit rire retentit du fond de la salle, que Yuugi reconnut comme celui de son ami Ryou(2). Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux, un peu honteux de son petit éclat.

« Hum. Le fait que tu sois toi-même un dragon n'a bien entendu absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire, je suppose ? » le questionna le pédagogue, diverti.

« Tout à fait », répliqua Jonouchi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air buté plaqué sur le visage.

Mahado-sensei leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de retourner à sa place près du tableau , ses robes sombres venant tourbillonner de sa haute stature.

« Je sais que vous trouvez cela stupide, mais c'est une affaire très sérieuse : les prises d'otages sont très fréquentes au vu des conflits opposant Uraomote Uchuu(3) et le Royaume des Ombres… Et les princesses sont, il est vrai, les premières victimes… En parlant de guerre, justement, je vais en profiter pour interroger l'un de vous à propos de celle Millénaire. Histoire de voir si vous avez commencé vos révisions…

- Pff… , lança Jonouchi, plus dédaigneux que jamais, Comme si y'en avait encore qui connaissait pas l'pot aux roses…

- Oui, Jonouchi ? Oh, tu te portes volontaire ? Quel formidable acte d'abnégation de ta part ! Tu nous en vois ravi !, répliqua Mahado, le sarcasme dégoulinant de chacun de ses mots. »

L'étudiant, affolé, pointa son doigt vers son nez, se penchant par dessus son bureau. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe.

« M-moi ?

- Tout à fait, _Jonouchi-kun _! T-toi !, le reprit-il, un grand sourire satisfait s'étalant sur ses lèvres lorsque les joues de son souffre-douleur prirent une teinte cerise. »

Hésitant, légèrement, le cancre se redressa, toussant légèrement dans sa main avant d'entamer son discours.

« Hum, hum! Uraomote Uchuu et le Royaume des Ombres sont en conflits depuis maintenant plus de 3000 ans. Au fil des années, nos deux royaumes en ont oublié la cause, mais il semblerait, selon la légende, que la disparition du Pharaon du Royaume des Ombres, suite à l'invocation de niveau supérieur d'un mage de Ura-uchuu(4), en soit la cause. »

« Depuis, nos deux pays, qui sont par ailleurs voisins, usent de tous les moyens pour rappeler la haine qu'ils se vouent l'un l'autre, jusqu'à aller utiliser les autres royaumes les entourant, en particulier le royaume Galérien(5) et celui de Warfare(6), ce qui, selon moi, est une chose tout à fait inacceptable ! »

« Comment, en effet, notre Gouvernement peut-il consciemment user des ressources militaires d'autres pays comme Yuugi de ces mouchoirs jetables ! » s'enflamma, le jeune garçon, pointant un doigt accusateur vers un Yuugi consterné, pour finir par se reprendre, tout aussi rapidement sous les étranges regards que lui donnaient le peu d'élèves qui étaient encore assez éveillés pour suivre sa tirade.

« Hum… Comme je disais, les ombres(7), n'hésitent pas à recourir aux pires moyens possibles pour faire plier les nombreux monarques de notre glorieux domaine! Même si, il est vrai, de nombreux hyouri(8) suivent leur exemple… Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà moi-même, je l'avoue, joué quelques petits tours aux gardes de la frontière Ouest. C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire avec un peu d'eau ! Ca peut vous faire une énoooorme paire de sei…

-**Jonouchi** ! Je crois que nous avons saisit le principal, tu peux te rasseoir, à présent, l'interrompit l'enseignant dans ses grands gestes censés représenter une plantureuse poitrine, à la grande déception de Honda, qui afficha une moue déçue. » (Elle était pourtant superbe, cette histoire ! Il avait nombre de fois demandé à Jonouchi de venir la lui conter, le soir, dans sa quête du sommeil.)

« N'oubliez pas ce que viens de vous raconter votre camarade. -Et, non, Honda-kun, je ne parle pas des _tribulations _de Jonouchi-kun auprès des gardes de l'Ouest-, il y a de grandes chances pour que l'on vous pose la question aux examens, et également qu'on vous demande les effets que cette Guerre Millénaire a pu avoir sur l'économie et les traditions de notre peuple ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'une semaine, alors soyez prudent…»

Yuugi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ses sourcils froncés en une expression soucieuse alors qu'il repartait vaquer à ses pensées.

Les examens étaient déjà si proches… Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience ces derniers temps, avec les contentieux territoriaux de son grand-père.

Et cette réalisation n'était certainement pas pour lui plaire : Après tout, Yuugi faisait partie des bas-fonds de la classe, bien calé entre ses amis Jonouchi Katsuya et Honda Hiroto, ses notes volant en moyenne entre 20 pour cent de bonnes réponses à 30.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute non plus si toutes les formules magiques, ingrédients de potions et charmes incantatoires semblaient se mélanger dans sa tête…

Enfin, tout du moins, pas **réellement** sa faute : Yuugi avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la théorie. Cependant, il pouvait s'accorder qu'il avait un certain talent dans la pratique de la magie… Quand on ne le regardait pas. Le regard des autres le pétrifiait littéralement. Mahado-sensei, cependant l'avait remarqué, et lui avait généreusement offert de lui donner des cours particuliers dans le but de l'aider à vaincre cette timidité maladive. Proposition que le jeune garçon s'était empressé d'accepter.

Positivement, bien que sa timidité l'handicape grandement, il se trouvait qu'il avait une certaine prédisposition pour la magie, pouvant, lorsque bien concentré, lancer des sorts de très haut niveau, que très peu de mages de son âge n'arrivait à traiter. Au contraire, les combats physiques impliquant armes, poings, pieds ou autres le laissaient totalement abasourdi. D'une nullité effarante dans ce domaine-ci, le fait seul de tenir une épée lui faisait faire de l'hyperventilation.

Il fallait bien préciser que Yuugi avait la carrure comme la musculature d'un enfant de dix ans, lui qui en tenait seize, le complexant affreusement. Malgré tout, là où d'autres auraient pu montrer leur malaise en se montrant désagréable –voire en utilisant leurs pouvoirs à mauvais escient, le jeune Mutou se montrait d'une gentillesse et d'un sens de l'amitié exemplaire.

Par le passé, de nombreuses personnes avaient tenté de lui soutirer de l'argent en abusant de cette gentillesse, comme de sa faiblesse physique. Peu avaient réussi, néanmoins, sa maîtrise de la magie le sauvant de bien des situations, et ses amis Jonouchi, Honda et Bakura faisant la meilleure des escortes.

Honda Hiroto était une forte tête, président du Comité de Nettoyage, comme il aimait à le rappeler, et ami de longue date de Jonouchi. Yeux sombres, cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, il paraissait d'autant plus banal qu'il descendait d'une modeste famille roturiers. Cependant, les apparences étaient trompeuses et son cœur d'or ainsi que son courage faisait de lui le meilleur des compagnons.

Il était doté d'un pouvoir héréditaire nommé le Thunder Grenade qui consistait en une magie maintenue sous haute pression dans de minuscules balles d'énergie, et qui pouvaient être mortelles quand elles étaient utilisées avec des armes à feu. Ses amis le surnommaient affectueusement le « Magic Gun Man », en référence à son incroyable précision.

Bakura Ryou, élève timide et scolarisé depuis peu, partageait la passion plutôt naïve de Yuugi pour les jeux. Incroyablement doué dans la confection de potions, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe, maîtrisant parfaitement la théorie, sans aucun doute grâce à sa grande perspicacité. La seule chose qui pouvait le faire tiquer était qu'on le qualifie de « mignon ».

Pourtant, avec ses longs cheveux blanc en bataille et ses grands yeux bruns chaleureux, il était dur de faire partir cette image de l'enfant innocent qui lui collait à la peau, comme aimaient le taquiner ses amis, lui valant le surnom de «White Magician ».

Jonouchi, lui, était un grand gaillard tout en souplesse qui rappelait fortement un chien par sa chevelure blonde et broussailleuse et ses grands yeux dorés mouillés. Il avait une forte personnalité qui lui donnait à une époque une réputation de voyou –à tord, par ailleurs, comme l'avait découvert par la suite Yuugi. La raison qui l'avait conduit à l'Académie des Arts Magiques et Incantatoires était qu'il descendait d'une longue lignée de dragons.

Non, vous ne m'avez pas mal compris: de _dragons_. Mais certes pas ceux dont vous avez entendu parler au travers de féeriques contes de princes et princesses dans leurs quêtes épiques. Car ces dragons-là se trouvaient être semblables en tous points physiquement comme physiologiquement aux humains, à deux-trois détails près, tels que les pupilles félines, les métamorphoses ponctuelles ou encore les boules de feu.

Autant de minuscules détails qui firent que Jonouchi se retrouva derrière les même bancs que Yuugi, à potasser invariablement de vieux bouquins remplis de stéréotypes qui ne les aideraient ni lors de leurs dangereuses missions, ni dans leur vie future, quelle qu'elle soit ! Bien que ces détails n'en soit pas la seule cause. Il semblerait en effet qu'une erreur inconcevable ait été commise lors des convocations des jeunes gens pour leurs études supérieures, et que le nom de Jonouchi Katsuya, membre de la tribu des Red Eyed Black Dragon, ait été confondu avec celui d'un certain Kero Raiba(9), membre de la tribu des White Eyed Blue Dragon… « ou quelque chose dans le genre », comme les avait vaguement renseigné le blond. C'était ainsi que Jonouchi, au départ destiné à une vie estudiantine rythmée par les séances d'équilibration du corps et de l'esprit, et techniques d'épée, à l'Académie des Sciences Spirituelles et Physiques, se retrouva à réciter en cœur des sorts qu'il n'utiliserait jamais, et à apprendre sur le bout des doigts les mille et une façon avec lesquelles il était possible de le tuer.

Tous les quatre formaient une équipe bien hétéroclite, et nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandait ce que faisaient un garçon aussi adorable que Bakura et un aussi timide que Yuugi avec « un vaurien comme Jonouchi ».

« Bien, où en étions nous déjà ? Ah ! Oui… Page 192, Exécution par les sorts élémentaires. » s'exclama soudainement l'enseignant, coupant court à la rêverie de Yuugi.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre professeur, le gong familier résonna des tréfonds de l'académie, marquant la fin du cours qui n'avait pas pu traiter la moitié de ce qu'il aurait du.

Le professeur secoua la tête, s'avouant vaincu et retourna à son bureau ranger ses livres et innombrables papiers, lançant à ses élèves un dernier :

« Vous êtes libres, filez donc, bande de fainéants, mais relisez moi le chapitre XIII pour demain ! »

De nombreux élèves protestèrent, mais finirent par rassembler leurs restes endormis et quitter à toute vitesse la salle, sans se faire plus prier.

Yuugi, lui, s'avança vers un des bureaux du fond de la classe, où une jeune fille brune dormait profondément, marmonnant des propos sans cohérence, un filet de bave coulant au coin de ses lèvres et la respiration si profonde et lourde qu'elle résonnait bruyamment dans la classe presque vide.

« Mana-san ?, tenta-t-il doucement, une main posée sur le dos de sa camarade de classe, Mana-san, le cours est terminé… »

L'interpellée marmonna encore un peu, gigotant légèrement avant de redresser la tête, ses grands yeux bruns à présent réduit par son somme.

« Hein ? Na suis où … ?, fit-elle, encore perdue dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Mana-san, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, soupira Jonouchi en balançant son sac en toile par dessus son épaule.

- Et c'est Monsieur Jonouchi -le-Spécialiste-de-la-Sieste-Scolaire- Katsuya qui dit ça, hum ? répliqua Honda, goguenard.

- Oh, la ferme ! »

Yuugi ignora ses deux amis, qui se crachaient sans pudeur les pires insultes au visage.

« Le cours vient de se terminer, et ceux d'après ont été annulés à cause de la réunion trimestrielle…

-Ah, voui, c'est vrai… »

Mana se frotta le dessus du crâne, l'air penaud, et, finalement bien réveillée, entreprit de réunir ses affaires.

« D'ailleurs, ça m'a plutôt étonnée ! Les professeurs ne sont pas censés œuvrer pour notre malheur ? s'exclama-t-elle, un point d'interrogation flottant autour de sa tête.

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire, contaminé par la bonne humeur de son amie.

« Mana-san semble très excitée aujourd'hui.

- C'est normal! Après tout, Ouji rentre à la maison ce soir !

- Ouji… ?

- Aww, c'est vrai que Yuugi ne connaît pas encore Ouji ! »

L'étudiant observa son amie sautiller joyeusement, s'attendant presque à la voir s'envoler. Il cligna les yeux, confus.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et il détourna le regard de la jeune fille pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux indigos brillant chaleureusement.

« Yami est mon neveu. Mana le surnomme Ouji car elle trouve qu'il a le port d'un prince… fit Mahado, roulant des yeux sous la plaisanterie.

- Ouji ressemble aussi à Yuugi ! babilla la jeune fille tout en donnant une petite tape sur l'autre épaule du garçon, le faisant rire doucement. »

L'enseignant regarda silencieusement la petite interaction entre son élève et son apprenti, paisible.

Yuugi avait fait de gros efforts cette année, dans le but de surmonter sa peur du regard des autres, pensa-t-il, rempli de fierté envers le garçon. Ce petit étudiant était réellement talentueux, bien plus que la plupart des magiciens dont il avait croisé la route jusqu'à présent… Le pauvre garçon ne méritait pas les problèmes que lui causaient les gardes de la frontière, en les harcelant, son grand-père et lui, de leurs menaces concernant la délimitation de leurs terres.

Le Seigneur Sugoroku Shimon était un homme sage, qui, à de nombreuses reprises, avait sortit de l'embarras les souverains des royaumes de Uraomote Uchuu. Vivant paisiblement jusqu'à présent dans sa résidence aux bordures Ouest du pays, coulant une tout aussi paisible retraite de sa fonction d'Archimage, il avait élevé son petit-fils avec une justesse exemplaire, et Yuugi était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humble et agréable. Il était une pitié que les innombrables abus de pouvoir de ses aînés l'ait rendu si complexé.

Une pensée en amenant une autre, Mahado tilta soudainement.

« Ah, Yuugi, j'avais oublié ! Je ne pourrais pas venir à la Résidence Mutou, ce soir… Je dois accueillir mon neveu. Cependant, si tu tiens tout de même à avoir ce cours, avec les examens qui approchent, je peux te le dispenser chez moi. »

Yuugi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il était bien le premier étudiant à qui Mahado-sensei faisait une proposition pareille. Un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, il s'inclina maladroitement.

« Ce serait un honneur, Mahado-sensei ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant rougir légèrement son enseignant.

- N'en fait pas trop, tout de même… lui répondit ce dernier, flatté malgré tout.

- Yay ! O-shishou-sama(10) rougit ! fit remarquer victorieusement Mana

- **MANA !** »

* * *

(1) _Mahado-sensei : Professeur Mahado_. J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer Yuugi parler en français, alors pardonnez moi mon envie irrépressible d'intercaler le plus de mots japonais possibles dans ses discours… 

(2) Ryou, comme dans Bakura Ryou.

(3) _Uraomote : envers et endroit/duplicité ; Uchuu : Univers _; J'emploie le terme Uraomote Uchuu dans le sens d'Univers « Inversé », ce qui, vous l'aurez compris, fait référence au fait que ce monde-ci est totalement différent de celui de Yuugi-Ou !

(4) Ura-uchuu : Une simple contraction de Uraomote Uchuu, comme celles dont raffolent les japonais !

(5) et (6) Le premier qui devine à quel pays font référence le Royaume des Ombres, Ura-uchuu, Warfare et le Royaume Galérien, dans la réalité, gagne un biscuit !

(7) Les ombres sont les habitants… du Royaume des Ombres ! Surprise !

(8)_ Hyouri : Endroit et envers/Double face._ Ici, les hyouri sont les habitants de Ura-uchuu.

(9) Kero Raiba est, je suis sûre que certains l'ont compris, Seto Kaiba, bien sûr ! Quoi de plus ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

(10) _O-shishou-sama : Maître_. Comment me résoudre à faire dire à Mana sa réplique en français alors qu'elle est adorable lorsqu'elle le dit en japonais ? Oui, je sais, ça vire à la monomanie…

* * *

Cette fanfiction n'est pas superbement écrite. Elle est même très médiocre. Avec un scénario laissant à désirer. C'est pourquoi j'aurai voulu que vous lisiez la petite note dans mon profil. Car je recherche un(e) bêta-reader! En attendant, pardonnez moi mes fautes de frappes et d'orthographe! 

Bref, le chapitre 2 est prêt à être posté, mais je pense attendre encore une ou deux semaines avant de le poster, histoire de le fignoler.

Une petite review en guise d'encouragement?

* * *

_**Chapitre 1****, Partie 2: L'Académie des Sciences Spirituelles et Physiques, **bientôt!_


	2. L'Académie des Sciences Spirituelles

**Disclaimer****: Le monde et les personnages de YuGiOh ne sont pas ma propriété.**

**Pairing**** (pour ce chapitre)**:_ Aucun. Si ce n'est un Yamamoto(OC)/Alanna(OC)_ en arrière plan.

**Warnings**** (pour ce chapitre)**:_Aucun. Juste un petit sous-entendu sexuel._

Note de l'auteur: Merci à anothergirl, miss, odey et Miss pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements! En réponse à celles-ci:

En vérité, j'imaginais plutôt Yuugi en hobbit qu'en nain! Finalement, j'ai opté pour magicien, après avoir visionné l'épisode où il se sert du Silent Magicien. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, Seto aura un rôle plus ou moins important dans les prochains chapitres, et il sera présent au minimum un chapitre sur deux... Et enfin, on peut dire que vous m'avez bien lustré le poil, à force de caresses: Voici le chapitre deux, bonne lecture!

Mais avant cela, je souhaitais dire un grand merci à Eagle Eclypse et Jade Chu qui ont toutes deux très gentiment accepté de corriger ce chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Partie 2**__**: L'Académie des Sciences Spirituelles et Physiques**_

* * *

-

-

Le tissu de sa robe remonta le long de ses cuisses laiteuses lorsqu'elle les croisa nonchalamment, s'attirant les regards de quelques hommes au fond du bar et faisant briller fièrement les yeux de celui sur les genoux duquel elle était assise. Ce dernier, un mage décharné, le crâne presque totalement rasé, savourait sa bière tout en gardant un œil sur sa dame, raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille. Quelques clients eurent une moue envieuse.

Yamamoto-san avait bien de la chance d'avoir une femme pareille, soupirèrent-ils intérieurement, repensant à leurs propres épouses qui les attendaient probablement chez eux, rouleau à pâtisserie en main.

Bien entendu, et même le concerné en était conscient, Alanna n'avait accepté la demande en mariage de son époux uniquement parce qu'elle savait que jamais homme aussi riche ne lui referait la proposition, et qu'elle assurait ainsi son avenir. Certains les plaignaient, tentant vainement de s'imaginer passer leur vie avec une personne pour qui ils n'éprouvaient rien. Les valeurs de ce pays si naïf qui les berçaient d'histoires d'amours impossibles et passionnelles étaient ancrées bien trop profondément en eux pour que cette pensée effleure leurs esprits. Le fait que la belle Alanna ait vécu la moitié de sa vie dans le Royaume de Warfare, pays désillusionné dans lequel seul les mariages arrangées étaient d'heureux mariages, devait certainement avoir la belle part dans l'union de ces deux êtres, l'expliquaient ainsi les commères du coin.

Cependant, ce peuple candide était bien loin de s'imaginer que la vie pouvait être plaisante ainsi. Après tout, Alanna se trouvait être la plus heureuse des femmes de son village, couverte de cadeaux et d'amour, et son mari, malgré les nombreux amants de son épouse, s'estimait heureux de pouvoir être avec une femme qui, selon sa réputation, se trouvait être si inaccessible.

C'était d'une tristesse. Le tenancier de l'auberge soupira, secouant la tête dans le but d'en chasser les pensées désagréables, puis il arracha son attention au couple pouffant quelques tables plus loin, et continua son service.

« Eh, patron ! On voit plus trop Jou c'derniers temps ! T'saurais pas c'qui est arrivé à ce p'tit gars ? » lança un paysan, sa bouche étirée en un sourire édenté.

« Je crois qu'il est en pleine période d'examens. Tu sais, en ce moment, l'Académie est en ébullition ! » répondit le gérant en haussant les épaules.

« Bah, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on l'aperçoive bientôt ! L'est pas du genre à bosser trop longtemps » répliqua un barbu roux avant d'avaler cul sec sa boisson.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant pénétrer une grande bourrasque d'air frais et humide qui fit frissonner ceux qui en était le plus proche, et une grande figure dégingandée se précipita à l'intérieur, refermant prestement la porte derrière elle. Jonouchi rabattit son capuchon vivement, retirant sa cape détrempée pour la jeter par dessus son bras. S'avançant d'un pas claudicant, il secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux mouillés dans le but d'en chasser le trop plein d'eau, tel un chien.

« Bon sang ! Les dieux sont d'une humeur, aujourd'hui ! » bougonna-t-il, passant une main froide dans ses mèches blondes.

Il s'assit lourdement à un tabouret, devant le bar, et posa son sac de toile grisâtre à ses côtés.

« Salut, Ojii-san ! » lança-t-il au tenancier qui lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant tout en essuyant les verres qu'il venait de nettoyer avec son torchon déjà bien mouillé. « Comme d'habitude, pour moi. »

L'adolescent plaça nonchalamment un coude sur le bar, calant son menton dans le creux de sa main tout en jouant de l'autre avec la manche de sa tunique.

Il était difficile de manquer l'étudiant, parmi tous les clients de la taverne : le riche tissu qui composait son uniforme tranchait par ses couleurs vives, donnant aux vieux vêtements délavés et déchirés des ouvriers et autres voyageurs pâle figure. L'uniforme avait longuement été étudié par des mages professionnels qui, par leur expérience, savaient quels types de vêtements s'adaptaient le mieux à une vie aussi mouvementée qu'était la leur.

Le haut, une tunique au col haut et raide et aux manches longues, d'un rouge flamboyant, tombait sur ses mollets, fendue latéralement jusqu'aux hanches dans le but de laisser une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Un pantalon de lin noir, classique, et pourtant solide et confortable, était rentré dans ses bottes noires réglementaires, adaptées à tous les terrains. Sur le devant de son uniforme était brodé en blanc un symbole étrange qui, si l'on tournait la tête de côté, ressemblait vaguement à un sablier, prouvait son appartenance à l'Académie des Arts magiques et Incantatoires.

Pour les connaisseurs, cependant, ce symbole prenait un tout autre sens. Car ce symbole n'était autre que la rune Daeg, symbole du progrès, de la lumière, de la vie et de la transformation. Un symbole qui était bien souvent utilisé lors d'invocations.

« Ben, quand on parle du dragon » fit le barbu en riant doucement. « Ca faisait une paye, gamin ! »

« S'lut, Yukimura » répondit l'adolescent, négligemment.

Bientôt, de nombreuses salutations retentirent à travers tout le bar, auxquelles répondit tout aussi joyeusement le garçon.

« Hey, Jonouchi. Ca va comme tu veux ? » ronronna Alanna, repoussant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux bruns.

« Et même mieux » répondit l'étudiant, avec un sourire charmeur. « Toujours aussi belle, à ce que je vois. Tu ferais mieux de la surveiller » lança-t-il à son mari, faisant glousser la jeune femme.

« Alors, dis-moi, Jou. » commença Yamamoto, entre deux gorgées de sa boisson, léchant la mousse alcoolisée accumulée sur sa lèvre supérieure « Tes examens sont bien la semaine prochaine, non ? Ca se passe comment pour toi ?

- Bof… Pas bien dur tu sais… La pratique de la magie est plutôt facile… C'est juste cette fichue théorie qui m'tire souci.

- Ah, mais tu sais, mon petit Jou, c'est la théorie qui m'a sauvée la vie lors de ces mythiques tirs croisés aux abords de la frontière Sud » répondit l'homme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Mouais, j'sais que c'est important ! Mais c'est barbant. » Le garçon fit la moue, remerciant nonchalamment le tenancier lorsque ce dernier vint lui apporter sa boisson. « Et pis, vous savez ce qui m'ont sorti, l'autre jour, en cours ? Vous allez pas en croire vos oreilles ! »

Il prit une longue gorgée de sa bière rousse, puis s'essuya la bouche de la manche de son uniforme tout en expirant bruyamment.

« Ils nous ont fait lire un bouquin qui disait que les dragons étaient les premières créatures du Royaume susceptibles d'enlever ces putains de princesse ! »

Les quelques clients qui tendaient l'oreille éclatèrent violemment de rire, se faisant écho les uns aux autres, sans reprendre le garçon pour le qualificatif quasi-blasphématoire qu'il avait accolé à la royauté. Le tenancier se contenta de sourire doucement, amusé, et Yamamoto se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sa poitrine parcourut de soubresauts.

« Comme si elles avaient le moindre intérêt pour vous !» jappa l'homme avant de retourner à sa boisson, sa femme amusée posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Soupirant un bon coup, Jonouchi s'apprêtait à imiter l'homme et à profiter de la meilleure bière de la région lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant rentrer un violent courant d'air glacé qui fit tressaillir l'adolescent. Tentant d'ignorer la fraîcheur soudaine de la pièce, il porta la choppe à ses lèvres, appréciant le liquide acide amer qui glissa sur sa langue avant de couler au fond de sa gorge, lui brûlant légèrement et agréablement le palais.

Reposant finalement la choppe sur le comptoir tout en expirant violemment, il s'essuya la bouche d'une main, tendant le récipient vide au gérant, accompagnant le geste d'un « Encore » impoli. L'homme, habitué au sans-gêne de l'adolescent, retourna à ses affaires, ponctuant son geste d'un « Bienvenue » chaleureux lancé aux nouveaux venus.

Ils étaient quatre, remarqua Jonouchi, au son des pas. _Une femme et trois hommes_, précisa-t-il lorsqu'il discerna la démarche plus légère de la quatrième personne, et sentit une odeur discrète de lila. _Ou plutôt, une femme, un homme et deux enfants… _Jonouchi aimait beaucoup tester ainsi ses capacités, dans les situations les plus saugrenues et inappropriées, et il se révélait souvent que son ouïe était la meilleure de son clan.

Il retourna à la nouvelle bière que venait de lui apporter le patron, ignorant les voyageurs qui vinrent s'installer au bar au profit de sa boisson.

Un des leurs, distingua le garçon, à la démarche si silencieuse (bien que pas assez encore pour tromper son oreille incroyablement sensible) qu'il semblait flotter au dessus du sol, posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Il s'agissait étonnamment d'une des personnes qu'il avait identifiée comme étant un enfant.

« Un plat de gyôza(1), deux okonomiyaki(2), des soba(3), et trois choppes de bières, je vous prie. »

La voix grave fit s'étrangler Jonouchi avec sa boisson. Toussant violemment, il sentit l'étranger lui taper le dos légèrement, l'aidant à faire passer sa gorgée avalée de travers.

_Je croyais que c'était un gamin !_ s'étonna intérieurement le dragon, les joues rosies par le manque d'air.

« Eh, ça va ?

- Ha… Ouais, merci, vieux… » grogna l'étudiant à bout de souffle, la voix rauque avant de se tourner vers le voyageur.

Et il comprit alors pourquoi il avait pris l'homme pour un enfant : ce dernier en avait la taille et, très certainement, le poids. Mais ce qui lui fit ouvrir démesurément les yeux n'était certainement pas cette conclusion qui, en réalité, le réconfortait légèrement en ce qui concernait ses capacités. Ce qui le laissait sans voix était…

« Yug' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, vieux ? », s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, « T'étais pas supposé bûcher chez Sensei pour tes exam's ? »

Il se stoppa net, frappé.

Yeux rouges. Cheveux rouges. Epée.

« Eh ? Mais… Tu n'es pas Yuugi !» s'étonna-t-il, l'épée suffisant à le convaincre (après tout, Yuugi ne pouvait toucher une arme blanche sans faire de l'hyperventilation).

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre, clébard » claqua une voix plus froide que ces succulentes friandises que Yuugi avait inventées et nommées 'crèmes glacées'.

Jonouchi se retourna, pour être confronté à une paire d'yeux tout aussi glacials que la voix qu'ils accompagnaient, et nota discrètement l'odeur familière et agréable que dégageait son interlocuteur. Une odeur qui ressemblait presque à…

_Phéromones_, remarqua le dragon, une petite rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

« Kaiba. Ca suffit. (« Kaiba … ? Ca me semble familier… ») » l'interrompit brusquement l'homme qui ressemblait à Yuugi, avec un léger accent, avant de se tourner vers le blond. « Je te prie de bien vouloir l'excuser, c'est une personne qui ne sait pas vivre en société. »

Jonouchi accorda un énorme sourire au garçon (car l'étranger ne semblait pas bien plus vieux que lui, même si, en y repensant, il avait l'air beaucoup plus mâture que Yuugi. Et un peu plus grand, également), essayant d'arrêter de penser à l'étrange odeur qui émanait de l'autre voyageur.

« J'suis désolé aussi pour t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça ! C'est juste qu'tu ressembles drôlement à mon ami ! » s'excusa l'étudiant, penaud, tout en se frottant le derrière du crâne.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit le tenancier pour revenir, déposant sur le comptoir les plats fumants commandés.

« Voici pour toi, Jou ! » fit-il en plaçant un plat débordant de teriyaki (4)et de riz blanc devant le garçon, ignorant les maigres protestations de ce dernier. « Arrête d'essayer de faire comme si tu n'en voulais pas, tu as de la bave au coin de la bouche. Et puis, ça te donnera quelques forces pour tes révisions, les dieux savent que tu en as besoin. »

Gonflant ses joues d'un air indigné, il s'essuya la bouche d'une main, fronçant les sourcils lorsque Monsieur Le Glaçon (comme il surnomma intérieurement l'homme aux yeux bleus) vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il réprima un petit grognement au fond de sa gorge, et choisit d'ignorer le malotru, se tournant vers l'autre garçon qui semblait bien plus sympathique. Lui tendant une main d'un air chaleureux, un sourire vint de nouveau illuminer son visage.

« Je suis Jonouchi Katsuya ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

- Mon nom est Yami » répondit l'autre en serrant la main qui lui était présentée.

_Je me demande comment j'ai pu le confondre avec Yuugi_, se demanda le dragon blond, face au visage serein et assuré de son interlocuteur. Ce garçon était bien plus distant et silencieux que lui. Voire même, un peu froid sur les bords. Bien entendu, beaucoup moins que le Glaçon de service, mais tout de même assez pour le faire entrer dans la catégorie des « gars pas marrants ». Interrompant brutalement ses pensées ô combien spirituelles, le blond réalisa soudain une chose.

« Attends… Yami ? Comme dans Yami, le roi du jeu ? Silent Swordsman Yami? » s'écria-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Le roi du jeu… ? » commença le garçon, ne comprenant apparemment pas ce que voulait dire son interlocuteur, avant de se faire interrompre.

« T'es ce gars, là, qui a battu Lord Pegasus Crawford aux Duels de Monstres ? Alors que c'était ce même richard qui avait créé l'jeu en question?

« Eh, oui, c'est bien lui » répondit à sa place la seule femme de leur groupe, une jolie blonde à l'air aguicheur.

Yami haussa un sourcil devant l'exubérance de l'adolescente.

« Waouw ! J'y crois pas ! Quand je vais raconter à mes amis que t'es dans les parages ! » s'exclama Jonouchi, les yeux brillants. « Tu sais, mon ami Yuugi t'admire beaucoup ! Il est tout le temps en train d'essayer de récolter des infos sur toi et tes combats, et les trois quarts du temps, il nous parle de toi, de combien tu es incroyable et talentueux. Une vraie groupie ! »

Jou ricana, apparemment très content de sa comparaison, tandis que Yami soupirait légèrement.

* * *

« Aaa-…tch! 

- A tes souhaits » fit Mahado.

Yuugi renifla légèrement, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent, ici…

* * *

Haussant les épaules, il retourna à son livre, écoutant attentivement les explications de son professeur concernant le fragile équilibre entre la magie neutre et la magie noire. 

« Par ici la bouffe ! » lança la blonde (bien lotie, remarqua Jou, les yeux rivés sur son décolleté plongeant), se penchant par dessus le comptoir pour récupérer les deux okonomiyaki.

« Alors, mon blondinet, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? » fit-elle, comme on s'adresse à un enfant, jouant avec ses baguettes.

« J'suis Jonouchi ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! » s'exclama le garçon, entre deux bouchées de viande.

« Ravi, hein ? Ouais, j'en suis certaine… » ricana intérieurement la jeune femme, n'ayant pas manqué le regard qu'il lui avait donné. 

« Moi c'est Kujaku Mai, et le crétin aux cheveux verts, c'est Insector Haga » lança-t-elle en pointant du pouce son ami qui étouffa un cri indigné dans son plat. « Et l'autre idiot, là, qui, je suis sûre, n'a pas pris la peine de se présenter, c'est Kaiba. »

Jonouchi fronça les sourcils, tapotant son menton pensivement, pendant quelques secondes.

« Kaiba, hein… ? Kaiba… » marmonna-t-il, en pleine réflexion, alors que le concerné l'ignorait royalement, se contentant de mâcher placidement ses gyôzas. Où avait-il bien pu entendre ce nom, auparavant ?

« **Aaah ! Mais oui !** » hurla soudainement le blond, se redressant si violemment qu'il en fit tomber son tabouret, et pointant d'un air accusateur son doigt vers le garçon aux yeux froids.

« J'en étais sûr ! Cette odeur, c'était ça ! T'es **ce connard de dragon** !

- Connard ? Aucun doute, c'est bien lui » lança, à la cantonade Mai, clairement divertie, avant de prendre une bouchée de son omelette (5).

L'insulté souleva un sourcil, se stoppant dans son repas pour tourner son attention vers l'étudiant.

« Ne me pointe pas du doigt comme ça, clébard » fit-il, glacial.

« **Toi !** » continua à hurler Jou, ignorant l'intervention. « **Tu fais partie de ce putain de clan des White Eyed Blue Dragon ! Tu es celui qui m'a piqué ma place à l'Académie des Sciences Spirituelles et Physiques ! Rococo Kaiba !** »

Un silence choqué s'installa. La lourde respiration de Jonouchi résonnait étrangement dans la pièce, et les voyageurs purent voir que ses yeux avaient changés, ses pupilles sombres à présent de simples fentes parmi les mers d'ambre qu'étaient ses iris. Mai pu même apercevoir une canine proéminente dépasser de sa bouche, étrangement acérée.

Une énorme veine palpita dangereusement sur le front du dragon aux yeux bleus lorsque la jeune femme se mit à pouffer, et sembla sur le point de sauter quand elle explosa de rire. Son compagnon, Haga, haussa les sourcils à l'impossible, les faisant disparaître sous sa frange verte, une grosse goutte de sueur perlant sur son front. Yami, pour sa part, ignora tout bonnement l'explosion, déjà bien accaparé par ses propres soucis : manger avec deux bouts de bois était loin d'être chose simple.

« Ferme la ! » siffla Kaiba, ressemblant étrangement à un chat offusqué, un éclat mortel brillant au fond de son regard, tandis que Mai, au bord de l'asphyxie, tentait vainement de s'arrêter de rire, tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

« **R… Rococo Kaiba ?! (6)** » hurla-t-elle, son rire fendant l'air.

Jonouchi se contenta se froncer les sourcils. Quoi ? Ca n'était pas ça ?

* * *

-

-

Yuugi expira nerveusement, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, et leva le regard vers l'imposante bâtisse qu'était la demeure de son professeur.

Bien entendu, la résidence Mutou était bien plus grande et magistrale que ce pauvre vieux manoir, mais l'étudiant devait bien avouer qu'il se dégageait un certain mystère de l'énorme bâtiment en bois. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant d'y trouver un ou deux spectres. Et puis, il fallait ajouter qu'il serait le premier élève de l'académie à poser le pied dans le foyer de Mahado-sensei. Cela exigeait une certaine préparation mentale pour le garçon, qui n'était pas habitué à inaugurer quoique ce soit.

Anzu roula les yeux devant la sottise de l'adolescent. Même pour faire deux pas, il fallait qu'elle lui tienne la main ?

« Allez ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton bourru en poussant violemment le petit garçon dans le dos, le faisant trébucher et pénétrer malgré lui dans la bâtisse.

Il se redressa de justesse, manquant de tomber, le choc inscrit sur son visage alors que la guerrière pénétrait dans la bâtisse derrière lui.

Yuugi se retourna vers l'elfe, les sourcils si froncés qu'il en avait presque les yeux clos, et les lèvres pincées, réduite à une simple ligne.

« Anzu ! J'allais entrer ! Tu n'avais pas à me pousser !

- Oui, oui ! Tu allais entrer… T'y voici donc maintenant, n'en fait pas tout un fromage ! »

Elle resserra nonchalamment la ceinture à laquelle était accrochée sa grosse épée, ignorant le regard furieux du garçon qu'elle avait élevé. Finalement, soupirant devant le manque de réaction de sa tutrice, Yuugi décida de passer à autre chose, secouant la tête d'un air défaitiste.

« Ah ! Yuugi. Tu es arrivé. »

Les deux invités se retournèrent pour apercevoir leur hôte, les bras remplis de livres épais et poussiéreux, en haut du grand escalier en bois qui surplombait l'entrée.

« Je vais y aller » lança Anzu à l'étudiant, ses beaux yeux bleus courbés joyeusement en un arc de cercle alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Travaille bien ! »

Elle adressa un petit signe de la main au garçon, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ce dernier lui répondit avec une moue vaincue. Il lui était réellement impossible de rester en colère contre elle.

« Suis-moi, la salle de travail est un peu plus loin » fit son professeur en réprimant un petit sourire devant la scène, se détournant pour continuer son chemin.

« Sensei ? » demanda, hésitant, le jeune élève « Qu'allons-nous étudier aujourd'hui ?

- Magie noire. »

Le plus vieil homme éclata de rire devant le regard alarmé de son disciple.

* * *

(1) Gyôza, raviolis au porc et au chou, souvent accompagnés d'une sauce piquante. 

(2) Okonomiyaki, sorte d'omelette, ou de pizza, à la japonaise.

(3) Soba, pâtes fines et brunes, qui se mangent soient froides, soit en soupe.

(4) Teriyaki, viande grillée à la sauce soja sucrée.

(5)_ Omelette. _Voir (2)

(6) _« __**R… Rococo Kaiba ?! (6)**__ »_ ; Mon humour est d'un pauvre… XD Ca ne fait réellement rire que Mai. Et encore, juste pour embêter Kaiba…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

_Petite précision_ :

Si j'ai décidé de garder les suffixes honorifiques, ainsi que certains mots en japonais, c'était surtout pour garder à l'esprit que ce pays est un Japon alternatif, et pour marquer la différence de culture avec le pays ennemi (Royaume des Ombres), je suis désolée si ça en dérange certains.

Aussi, je souhaitais également donner une ambiance plus Héroic-Fantasy que celle que peut donner un Japon médiéval, alors j'ai choisit de laisser telle quelle l'auberge et sa bière.

J'espère que ce choc des cultures ne vous indispose pas trop !


	3. De Sorcellerie Particulière

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède en aucune façon Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yuugi-Ou.

**Pairings**: Aucun. Déçus, hein ?

**Warnings**: Jurons et insultes par-ci, par-là, mais rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Non. Vous ne me jetterez pas des pierres à la figure pour me punir de mon retard inconvenant. Non. Vous n'irez pas spammer ma boite e-mail/mon blog avec des messages d'insultes à mon intelligence. Non. Vous ne me direz pas combien je suis une mythomane pathologique, à vous promettre un chapitre le plus tôt possible avant de faire attendre un an.

: / Je suis ignoble, je sais. Mais bon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, au moins !

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment remonté le moral après mon année de débâcle scolaire ! : ) Et merci en particulier à **Regenerating Fire**, pour sa relecture de mon chapitre et sa gentillesse qui m'a vraiment convaincu de poster –finalement- ce chapitre 2 !

Voilà, bonne lecture et bonne nuit !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**De Sorcellerie Particulière en Magie Universelle**_

* * *

-

-

La pièce était confortable, décorée avec goût dans des tons chauds. Immédiatement, la sensation familière d'intimité vint s'établir dans le cœur de l'étudiant lorsqu'il s'installa sur sa chaise préférée -celle dont le dossier était un peu plus abîmé et un peu moins raide que les autres.

D'un côté, un vieux mais néanmoins luxueux sofa d'un rouge profond, et de l'autre, la table de travail noire, usée par les nombreuses heures de labeur qui avaient pris leur appui sur son dos. Elle était de style baroque, se démarquant parmi le classicisme de la pièce, et ses grands pieds sculptés semblaient étirer leur ombre bien plus loin que ce qui aurait du être normal.

Un magnifique candélabre d'argent était posé en son milieu, illuminant de sa dizaine de cierges le petit monticule de papier négligemment étalé ; pourtant inutile face au magnifique lustre centenaire qui éclairait le moindre recoin de la pièce au moyen du sortilège savamment gravé en son centre, et qui, à la moindre injection, augmentait ou diminuait de force.

Le professeur s'empressa de réunir les documents, les rangeant en vrac dans un des tiroirs de son cabinet familial en acajou.

Yuugi suivit distraitement du regard l'homme dans ses mouvements, son air rêveur venant une fois de plus adoucir ses traits, lui faisant sembler un peu plus simplet qu'il n'était.

Il croisa les bras sur le bois de la table, et enfouit son menton entre ceux-ci, ses yeux dérivant de leur chemin pour se poser sur la grande peinture qui prenait place au dessus de la commode, tranchant par ses couleurs sombres sur le rouge flamboyant de la tapisserie.

L'homme de la peinture sembla lui rendre son regard, ses yeux indigos brillant de toux leurs feux sous l'ombre de son casque, à la manière de ceux de Anzu.

Le magicien –car l'homme en était un, si l'on se fiait au titre de la toile- était vêtu d'une lourde armure sombre aux reflets violets qui lui recouvrait épaules et buste, masquant en partie une tunique bleu sombre, qui frôlait ses lourdes bottes de fer. Un bâton, copie conforme de celui que possédait Mahado-sensei, posait négligemment dans une de ses mains, donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une simple plume entre les longs doigts fins qui le manipulait. Sa main droite tenait fermement son avant bras gauche, croisé par dessus son ventre.

Ses pieds ne semblait toucher terre, flottant sans appui dans les tons gris des volutes de fumée qui composaient l'arrière plan. Et pourtant, le guerrier se tenait toujours droit et fier, comme s'il eut été sur la terre ferme, ses yeux durs semblant défier ceux qui osaient les croiser.

Yuugi avait toujours trouvé que le sorcier ressemblait étrangement à Mahado-sensei, avec ses yeux bleus -soulignés de cette poudre à base de minéraux, que ceux du Royaume des Ombres nommaient khôl, et qui servait à les protéger des trop rudes lumières de leur Royaume-, et ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il y avait également la façon dont Yuugi trouvait leur regard bienveillant, là où les autres le qualifierait de glacial et désapprobateur.

L'élève avait déjà fait part un jour de son avis quant à cette ressemblance à son professeur, qui, riant doucement, lui avait expliqué que l'homme de la toile était un de ses plus lointains ancêtres, qui vivait alors loin dans le Royaume des Ombres (comme le démontrait son teint hâlé), aux côtés du dernier Pharaon de la monarchie. Le garçon avait été impressionné par la révélation, son admiration envers le magicien grandissant avec le temps, et se transformant en passion pure et simple pour ce royaume si fascinant et empreint d'une culture si variée, envers et contre les préjugés avec lesquels il avait grandi.

« Voyons voir… Ah… Magie Noire ! » s'exclama son professeur en sélectionnant quelques livres de tailles diverses dans son énorme bibliothèque qui occupait un mur entier, à l'exact opposé de la table.

Yuugi secoua la tête, tentant d'en chasser les rêveries qui semblait s'y être installées, et déposa son sac de toile beige à ses pieds, prenant soin d'en sortir sa plume et son encrier, délicatement enveloppés dans un mouchoir de tissu blanc.

« Alors, commence par me parler un peu des différentes sortes de magies, et de comment s'en démarque la noire.» entama Mahado en déposant sa pile de bouquins face à sa chaise, s'y installant confortablement avant de caler son bâton entre un fauteuil adjacent et le mur.

Yuugi se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la joue, réfléchissant rapidement aux leçons dispensées à ce sujet, au cours de l'année passée.

« Il existe toute sortes de magie… » Son professeur fit un léger signe de la tête, l'encourageant à continuer «La magie élémentale, qui influe sur l'environnement ; la magie blanche, qui sert à guérir, réparer et protéger ; la magie neutre, qui influe sur les lois fondamentales et les interactions entre les corps ; la nécromancie, invocation des corps et âmes défunts ; la prestidigitation, qui créé des illusions et confond l'ennemi ; la divination, qui permet d'anticiper le futur instantané ; la magie incantatoire, qui permet d'invoquer et de passer des pactes avec des créatures de dimensions parallèles ; l'alchimie, magie des transformations suivant un principe très strict d'équité ; et, enfin, la magie noire, qui n'agit que sur les capacités de son utilisateur, renforçant ses caractéristiques ou bien maudissant celles de ses ennemis… »

Il s'arrêta, prenant une grande bouffée d'air tout en rassemblant ses idées.

« Là où les autres types de magie préviennent la violence et ont tendance à être utilisées dans le but de venir en aide à autrui, la magie noire ne sert qu'à nuire à l'équilibre naturel afin de déstabiliser l'adversaire, et améliorer ses propres capacités physiques, magiques et spirituelles… C'est pourquoi on dit que la magie noire est une magie instable. C'est une magie dangereuse et… »

Mahado leva une main, stoppant son élève dans sa lancée.

« Je t'arrête ici. Pourquoi la magie noire est-elle une magie dangereuse ? »

Yuugi ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, pour seulement la fermer de nouveau, clairement perdu.

« Euh… Il y a le TCR… Le Triple Choc Retour… Et ce genre de choses n'arrivent que lorsque l'on pratique la magie noire…

- C'est faux. Les autres magies ont des effets secondaires aussi dévastateurs que ceux de la magie noire, le conseil des Mages n'a tout simplement pas pris le temps de les officialiser, c'est tout. Lorsque l'on pratique trop de magie blanche, par exemple, la réparation peut se transformer en destruction.

- Mais… Dans le passé, la magie noire à permit à de nombreux bandits et traîtres de commettre d'horribles méfaits…

- Donne un exemple.

- Euh… la Reine-Magicienne des Ténèbres qui tua, il y a longtemps, le princesse Shirayuki…

- Qui te dit que, au final, cette légende n'avait pas été modifiée ou même, tout simplement, créée dans le but de rabaisser la magie noire, et ainsi renforcer la haine des hyouri envers le Royaume des Ombres ? » l'interrompit une fois de plus le professeur, plus sérieux que jamais.

Yuugi se mit à balbutier follement, une légère tâche rouge s'étalant doucement sur ses joues chaudes. Son professeur le rassura immédiatement en riant doucement à sa réaction, recevant un regard intéressé de son étudiant.

« Que voulez vous dire par « modifiée » ? » s'enquit le garçon, timidement.

« Réfléchis bien aux moyens qu'utilisa la Reine pour tuer la princesse » le conseilla le professeur.

Son élève joua un moment avec ses doigts, ses yeux fixant un point, loin devant lui, que Mahado identifia comme le tableau du Magicien.

« Tout d'abord, elle l'étouffa avec les rubans d'un corset… » marmonna-t-il.

« Et quel type de magie peut bien donner vie à des rubans ?

- La magie noire… avec un maléfice changeant leurs caractéristiques primaires… ou bien… » Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux violets « Les rubans auraient pu être faits de produits naturels comme la soie, produite par des vers et des araignées, elle aurait pu donc utiliser la magie élémentale !

- Mais encore… ?

- … La nécromancie ! Elle avait placé l'âme d'un de ses serviteurs trépassés dans les rubans !

- Exactement ! Maintenant, réfléchit au second et au dernier moyen…

- Elle utilisa peigne et pomme empoisonnés…

- Et… ?

- Il est inutile de jeter un maléfice pour empoisonner un objet : il suffit de choisir les bonnes plantes, et, à l'aide de réactions chimiques, de créer une potion à appliquer sur l'objet en question ! »

Le visage du garçon était illuminé par la compréhension et la joie : il avait réussit à comprendre seul ! Mahado-sensei n'avait pas eu à intervenir !

« Très bien. Je vois que tu as compris. Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la suite, maintenant que tous les préjugés sont tombés. » lança le professeur avec un sourire en coin, faisant légèrement rougir de honte son élève.

-

* * *

-

« Heureusement que le blondinet sait où vit ton oncle, Yami. » s'exclama la jeune femme blonde en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, faisant remonter sa tunique ridiculement courte et froncer les sourcils de Haga.

L'interpellé se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement de la tête, suivant du regard un paysan tirant une petite charrette de bois rongé et pourri, le visage couvert à moitié par l'ombre de son grand chapeau conique.

« Bah, en même temps, heureusement que je sais où vis mon prof, ce s'rait pas facile d'aller à ses cours particuliers, sinon ! »

Le blond éclata d'un rire nerveux, se frottant maladroitement le crâne. Kaiba roula les yeux, l'agacement que provoquait chez lui le rire de l'autre dragon lui faisant serrer les dents. Il marmonna un « crétin » impoli avant presser le pas, dépassant le garçon rapidement tout en le bousculant de l'épaule, faisant vaciller le blond.

« Hé ! » cria Jonouchi, se massant son épaule douloureuse et fusillant du regard son compatriote « Tu pourrais au moins dire pardon !

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'excuser auprès d'un chien. Tu devrais plutôt apprendre à rester à ta place et dégager du passage, clébard.

- Espèce de connard ! » grogna l'étudiant en magie.

Yami s'attendit presque à le voir aboyer, les oreilles et la queue basse.

« C'est fatiguant, de vous entendre vous disputer, comme ça, tout le temps… » râla Insector en se massant les tempes, pestant légèrement derrière ses dents après le vent et les graminées qui se laissaient porter par ce dernier.

« Tu comprends alors ce que je ressens lorsque toi et Mai vous chicanez. » Répliqua l'épéiste aux yeux rouges, dans un souffle, las.

« Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ton problème ? » pu-t-on entendre Jou dire, plus loin, aux côtés du dragon brun.

« Toi.

- Espèce de… de _**connard**_ !

- Oh, pitié... Tu te répètes tellement que ça en devient lassant…

- Bon sang, c'est quoi cette condescendance ? Vous êtes tous comme ça chez les White Eyed Blue Dragons ?

- Qui donc t'as appris ce mot ? C'est déplacé de trouver un tel vocabulaire dans la gueule d'un canidé…

- Je vais te-…!

- C'est Blue Eyed White Dragon…

- Quoi? »

Jonouchi se stoppa un instant, l'air totalement perdu, faisant soupirer son antagoniste Il attrapa la mâchoire du dragon noir d'une main et planta son regard dans celui du blond, une grimace colérique aux lèvres, ses yeux froids brillant d'une lueur effrayante. Jou émit une petite exclamation semblable à un jappement, ressemblant étonnamment à un chien à qui on vient de marcher sur la queue.

« Mon clan est celui des Blue Eyed White Dragon. » répéta-t-il lentement, mot par mot « Regarde moi bien dans les yeux et ose dire qu'ils sont blancs. »

Il se retrouvait à présent tout proche du visage de « l'homme-glaçon », l' agréable odeur animale revenant emplir ses narines, et lui faisant tourner la tête. C'était vrai, constata-t-il. Kaiba n'avait certainement pas les yeux blancs, mais plutôt un regard d'un bleu aussi glacial et profond que les grandes mers du Nord dont il avait tellement entendu parler par son père.

Il marmonna quelque chose, malgré la prise de son ennemi sur sa mâchoire, tentant d'ignorer l'odeur qui engourdissait ses sens.

« J'fais bien partie des Red Eyed Black Dragon, et pourtant j'ai pas les yeux rouges… »

Kaiba eut un léger sourire satisfait à la réponse.

« Tu dois effectivement être plutôt particulier dans ton genre… Et ne prend surtout pas ça pour un compliment, clébard… »

Tous deux trop pris dans leur petite dispute, il ne remarquèrent pas que les trois autres les avaient déjà dépassés, et les attendaient maintenant bien loin devant, observant la scène d'un œil las, pour les uns, et amusé pour les autres.

« Bon, et bien… Puisque Tic et Tac semble tant vouloir rester derrière, je propose de demander notre chemin à ce charmant jeune homme que je vois là-bas » suggéra innocemment Mai avant de se retourner vers l'étranger en faisant un grand signe, adoptant une pose séduisante.

« Je n'aurai aucun remord à dénoncer ton asociabilité, si Mahado exige une excuse pour notre retard. » lança Yami à Kaiba, un éclair de sadisme éclairant brièvement ses yeux rouges.

Jonouchi, brusquement chassé, coups de pieds au derrière, de ses profondes pensées, prit soudainement conscience de la proximité de l'autre dragon et du souffle sur son visage. L'odeur si particulière se fit plus entêtante, et il se dégagea brusquement, une grimace sur les lèvres, ne remarquant pas le sourcil haussé du brun.

« Crétin » marmonna-t-il, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre les autres. « Tu pourrais au moins stopper deux secondes ton flux de phéromones, quand tu te colles à quelqu'un comme ça… » ajouta-il plutôt pour lui que pour l'autre.

Autre qui, cependant, ne perdit pas une miette de la boutade, et pâlit légèrement, pour tout aussi vite tourner au vert, et laissant une seconde son masque de froideur se craqueler, à l'insu de –presque- tous ses compagnons de voyage.

Il ne remarqua jamais le regard clairement amusé de l'épéiste aux yeux rouges alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous l'exaspération, un tic nerveux agitant le coin de ses lèvres.

-

* * *

-

Yuugi cligna doucement des yeux, fixant d'un air plus qu'étonné son ami.

« Jonouchi ?

- Alors, comment c'était ce cours ?

- Bien… » répondit prudemment l'autre « Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…? Ca n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas de te voir ! Mais…

- Ben, j'ai rencontré des étrangers au bar (Son ami lui lança un regard désapprobateur) qui cherchaient à se rendre chez sensei, mais qui s'étaient paumés. Alors, j'les ai aidés à retrouvé leur chemin ! Tu les as pas croisés en revenant ? »

Le petit mage secoua la tête faiblement.

« Bah, pas grave ! J'vais t'raccompagner chez toi ! Ca m'fera marcher un peu ! L'entraînement physique, y'a qu'ça d'vrai ! »

Et le blond éclata d'un grand rire, tête rejetée en arrière, le poing brandit devant lui, sans remarquer la goutte de sueur qui coula sur la tempe de l'autre.

_Il n'a vraiment rien à faire dans une académie magique… _soupira mentalement ce dernier, une vague d'affection envers son grand ami lui réchauffant le coeur.

« Dépêchons-nous, ou Anzu va encore faire tout un plat de tes trois minutes de retard » marmonna le dragon, finalement calmé. « Comme si il pouvait arriver quoi que ce soit, en trois minutes… Pff… »

Et Yuugi ne put qu'acquiescer, ne trouvant absolument rien à y redire : Anzu pouvait être une vraie mère poule, à ses heures.

La « jeune » elfe avait toujours été à ses côtés, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir. Engagée en temps que nourrice par son grand-père suite au décès de ses parents, elle s'était révélée une redoutable éducatrice, allant jusqu'à essayer de faire du pauvre Yuugi un féministe fini en le conditionnant, lors de ses jeunes années. Avant, bien entendu, que Sugoroku ne découvre le pot aux roses, et ne fasse sa petite affaire de son côté, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un petit-fils militant pour des causes perdues.

Malgré ces quelques frasques, et le caractère bien trempée de la femme qui, à de nombreuses reprises, lui avait causé de grosses frayeurs, Anzu était toujours à ses côtés quand il en avait besoin, allant même parfois jusqu'à mettre des corrections à ses tyrans. Quelques années auparavant, il avait même eut le béguin pour elle, -son impopularité avec les jeunes filles de son âge et la prévenance de l'elfe y étant pour beaucoup-, mais son amour pour elle lui était vite passé, et il pouvait sincèrement affirmer la considérer comme sa mère (ou, au moins, sa grande sœur).

Une mère elfique dont il ne savait rien. A l'âge inconnu (Son grand-père lui avait dit que c'était normal, car, selon lui, les femmes détestaient parler de ce sujet). Qui se révélait parfois des tendances cleptomanes. Et qui semblait penser que tous les mâles qui n'étaient ni enfants, ni animaux, étaient des monstres de perversité, de stupidité et de méchanceté. Mais une mère quand même.

Et ce fut pensant à combien il avait de la chance d'avoir une mère pareille, qu'il prit la route pour le château à l'autre bout du village, son ami blond à ses côtés lui racontant avec passion sa rencontre avec le « plus salaud de tous les connards ».

-

* * *

-

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Yuugi écarquilla les yeux devant le cadeau, la lueur dorée qui en émanait se reflétant dans son regard, lui donnant un air légèrement mystérieux.

« C'est une antiquité très précieuse d'origine ombre. Elle contiendrait, selon la légende, _'Une chose visible qui n'a encore jamais été vue.'_ » répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Se penchant par dessus la table de bois laqué, le garçon ramena vers lui la boite en or, effleurant du bout des doigts les gravures étranges qui en ornaient les côtés. Elles étaient froides et lisses et il frissonna. Sur le devant, un œil, qui donnait à Yuugi la dérangeante impression que la boite le regardait. Il était entouré de nombreuses gravures, toutes semblant décrire une scène différente.

« C'est écrit en Ombre… » chuchota l'étudiant, fasciné.

« Effectivement… » répondit le vieil homme, plus sérieux que jamais. « Je l'ai découverte dans le tombeau du dernier vrai dirigeant de ce Royaume, lorsque j'était encore jeune et plein d'énergie. Ouvre la donc ! »

Sans se faire plus prier, le garçon retira délicatement le couvercle pour le poser sur la table, il ne put étouffer un cri de stupéfaction. Sous ses yeux, d'innombrables morceaux d'or miroitaient à la lumière du soleil couchant.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, faisant briller ses yeux.

« Un puzzle ! »

Le vieil homme rit doucement, ses traits s'adoucissant sensiblement face à la joie de son petit fils.

« C'est un petit cadeau pour t'encourager, étant donné que les examens seront très bientôt là. » expliqua Sugoroku, avant de lever un doigt réprobateur. « Mais que ceci ne t'empêche pas de réviser, ou tu entendra parler de moi ! J'attend de toi des résultats à ces examens à la hauteur de tes capacités !»

« Oui, oui ! Merci grand-père ! » répondit vaguement le garçon, sans vraiment écouter, avant de filer, la boîte contre son cœur, dans le but d'éviter un nouveau sermon concernant les responsabilités. Après tout, ce n'était pas son grand-père, le roi de l'irresponsabilité, qui allait lui apprendre ce qu'elles étaient.

-

* * *

-

Yuugi se réveilla en douceur dans son lit, étourdit comme s'il venait de courir jusqu'à l'Académie en retenant son souffle.

Son bras lui faisait mal, et, pendant un instant, il se demanda si le rêve avait été réalité, avant de remarquer qu'il s'était tout simplement assoupi sur le cadeau de son grand père, face enfouie dans les couvertures, et qu'il venait d'aspirer toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée dans ces dernières. Il eut une quinte de toux particulièrement violente, suivie d'une crise d'éternuements, et ponctua le tout d'un petit bruit dégouté.

Remarquant avec stupéfaction qu'il était encore habillé, il se frotta le derrière du crâne, tentant finalement de se remémorer sa soirée.

Après être rentré de son cours avec Mahado-sensei, il avait été convoqué au grand salon par son grand-père. Il lui avait offert un puzzle antique qu'il avait ramené d'une de ses nombreuses missions au Royaume des Ombres, en guise d'encouragement pour ses futurs examens. Bien évidemment, en amateur de jeux qu'il était, il avait immédiatement voulu commencer l'énigme. Il avait donc passé la plupart de sa soirée à tenter d'assembler entre elles les pièces dorées.

Il avait sûrement du s'assoupir dessus, ayant accumulé trop de tension ces derniers jours, avec ses révisions, pour résister à un soir de folie.

Yuugi soupira, rassemblant les trois seules pièces qu'il avait réussi à assembler ensemble pour les placer soigneusement dans la boite, elle-même installée sur sa table de chevet.

Il s'étira doucement, tel un chat, et s'accorda un énorme bâillement qui le laissa sans souffle et sans forces.

Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre, petite lucarne ne laissant que peu de lumière filtrer, et remarqua la lune, haute dans le ciel. Il s'était réveillé beaucoup trop tôt, constata-t-il, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

L'étudiant baissa un œil brillant vers son uniforme froissé et soupira, avant de s'infiltrer sous ses draps. Il était trop fatigué pour se changer.

Il les remonta jusqu'à son cou, et se roula en boule comme un chaton. Il aimait beaucoup s'endormir ainsi, la chaleur de son propre corps lui donnant l'impression d'être moins seul. Le son de son cœur battant le réconfortait quelque peu, et il se laissait ainsi partir vers son monde de rêves, entouré par cette présence invisible, qui, il l'espérait, était l'âme bienveillante de ses parents décédés, il y a longtemps.

Ce soir-là, ne dérogeant pas à la règle, il s'assoupit rapidement avec l'aide de sa position, le sourire aux lèvres.

-

_A suivre._

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre** :

Et voilà, à suivre au prochain chapitre. Verdict ? /*se planque sous son lit avec son chat*/


	4. On ne se lie pas au premier mot

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède en aucune façon Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yuugi-Ou.

**Pairings**: Début de Friendship!Yami/Yuugi (Heureux ?)

**Warnings**: Légers sous-entendus sexuels, jurons/insultes (Plaignez vous auprès de Jounouchi, c'est bien pour lui que je choque mes pauvres doigts innocents… -_-)

**Note de l'auteur** :

Eh ben non, je ne suis pas morte. Miracle, non? Vous pouvez remerciez les professeurs pour avoir fixé la date de passage à l'oral des TPE pour Avril (Au lieu du Mars promis).

Je n'aurai jamais cru que le relâchement de tout le stress et de toute la tension accumulée lors de l'année me donnerait autant d'inspiration et de motivation (Ou bien était-ce la peur renouvelée de se faire lyncher par des lecteurs énervés?)

Enfin ! Bonne lecture (et pas de lynchage, hein ?)!

-

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**On ne se lie pas au premier mot (Enfin, presque)

* * *

**_

-

-

« P'pa ! J'suis rentré ! »

Il retira ses chaussures mouillées, les plaçant dans le casier prévu à cet effet, et referma la porte en bois derrière lui, avec précaution.

Ses pieds frappèrent le bois froid sans douceur, mais il ignora les longs frissons qui parcoururent son corps. Les dragons souffraient particulièrement du froid, étant des créatures de feu, et la plupart avaient choisi de vivre dans des pays tropicaux. Cependant, son père étant son père –et un aventurier avant tout-, il s'était retrouvé à vivre à Uraomote Uchuu, connu pour ses hivers glacial et ses étés frileux. Bref, l'enfer sur Terre pour un lézard de feu. Enfin. Encore une fois, l'intelligence n'était pas la qualité première de son paternel, et Katsuya lui-même avait dû hériter de la perspicacité légendaire de son père, au vu de ses résultats scolaires (Et ce pour son plus grand malheur).

Il ouvrit prestement la porte coulissante intérieure, pénétrant dans le petit salon, et trouva finalement son géniteur, les jambes enfouies sous un kotatsu, une bouteille de saké dans une main, un verre dans l'autre. Il était étalé sur le dos, ronflant comme un bienheureux, et totalement ignorant de l'alcool qui se déversait sur le parquet, coulant entre les lattes en bois rayées et poussiéreuses.

« Vieux soûlard…» marmonna le garçon, en se penchant pour ramasser la bouteille.

D'un geste nonchalant il lança son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il retomba dans un bruit sourd sur les coussins qui entourait la table basse.

Malgré les apparences, son père ne se soûlait pas par désespoir. Il ne se soûlait même pas par dépendance! Non. C'était tout simplement pour se réchauffer que « Mon Sieur » Jonouchi possédait la plus grosse réserve d'alcool du village de Domino. Et c'est ce qui énervait le plus son fils. Si c'était pour finir par rester chez soi toute sa journée à se soûler, ce crétin de vieil homme aurait dû tout simplement rester en terre de Florence, où le climat y était le plus doux au monde, quasi-paradisiaque, comme si fait spécialement pour les dragons. Mais non. « Pas assez romanesque » lui avait répondu son père.

Roulant des yeux face à l'apathie du plus vieux dragon, le garçon souleva le tissu de la table chauffante, se penchant pour vérifier que le sort qui maintenait la chaleur à l'intérieur était encore en état de marche.

« Merde… » lança-t-il de dépit, face à l'état du papier ensorcelé. « T'as encore renversé ton putain de saké dessus, le vieux, j'parie ? »

A force de vivre avec quelqu'un de trop éméché pour vous répondre – et encore moins vous entendre, on finit vite par parler tout seul. Katsuya était bien placé pour le savoir, ce qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de se sentir stupide à chaque fois qu'il parlait à un mur tel que Jonouchi Senior.

Avec un soupir défaitiste, il arracha le parchemin et entreprit de le déchirer en morceaux avec un zèle inhabituel.

L'étudiant se releva et s'éloigna en direction du couloir, jetant au passage les bouts de papier dans la poubelle du coin de la salle. Son père, à travers le brouillard induit par l'alcool, entendit le bruit de ses pas se faire de plus en plus ténu, jusqu'au moment où il ne resta dans la pièce qu'un silence pesant, que seules les gorgées intermittentes de saké qu'il prenait ne venait troubler.

Bien vite, le fils revint, ignorant totalement et totalement ignoré par l'autre occupant de la pièce, un morceau de parchemin neuf et à la main où était habilement tracé à l'encre noire un kanji en forme de rectangle.

Prestement, il souleva de nouveau le tissu du kotatsu et plaqua d'un geste rapide le sortilège sous les planches-maîtresses de la petite table, observant d'un air satisfait le papier se fondre dans le bois pour ne laisser visible que l'encre, luisante.

Une bonne chose de faite.

Katsuya s'affala sur les cousins, glissant ses jambes gelées sous le tissu de la table avec un soupir de soulagement -la pluie et le froid les avaient engourdies et il ne sentait même plus ses extrémités.

Plaçant ses pieds sous les cousins du kotatsu, l'adolescent se relaxa petit à petit, la tête posée sur le bois verni de la table. Il frotta légèrement un de ses pieds d'une main ferme et chaude, cherchant à dégeler la peau avant qu'un de ses orteils ne tombe.

Les yeux à moitié fermés et un bras enfoui sous la tête, l'étudiant poussa un soupir fatigué, rejouant dans sa tête les évènements de la journée qui avait, il fallait l'avouer, été particulièrement bien remplie. Et à présent qu'il y pensait... Que venaient donc faire à Domino, capitale hyouri de la magie, un groupe d'étudiants de l'ASSP fraîchement diplômés, en bons bourrins qu'ils étaient? C'était louche. _Très_ louche.

Katsuya n'était pas idiot, malgré ce que pouvaient penser les autres -et lui-même, à l'occasion-. Il n'était peut-être pas un génie au quotient intellectuel atteignant des chiffres astronomiques, mais il possédait un esprit vif et alerte qui compensait tout son manque de culture générale sans difficulté. Et puis il était imbattable en ce qui concernait les Lézards Géants.

Car peu pouvaient se vanter d'être nés dans un clan de dragons, à cette époque, et la précieuse progéniture des créatures mythiques était élevée dans l'objectif de faire perdurer les secrets et traditions de la race. Jonouchi n'avait pas dérogé à la règle et avait passé sa petite enfance au milieu des anciens et de leurs livres millénaires.

Oh ! Bien sûr, les secrets les plus importants n'étaient certainement pas confiés à de jeunes dragons à peine capable de se tenir sur deux pattes. Après tout, les clans ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser tomber leurs arcanes millénaires entre les griffes de clans ennemis. Les Red Eyes Black Dragons en particulier, était extrêmement paranoïaques, craignant que la moindre information filtrant ne leur fasse perdre leur statut d'égalité avec les Blue Eyes White Dragons, qui les avaient longtemps dominés avant leur reprise de pouvoir, quelques siècles auparavant.

...

Penser à ces fichus Dragons Blancs lui rappelait sa rencontre avec un certain voyageur aux yeux plus froids que le climat de ce fichu pays. Ce gars-là, Seto Kaiba, avait l'air d'être un _admirable_ connard, songea Katsuya avec un petit grognement.

Pas un cheveu qui ne dépassait, les vêtements impeccables, sans une tâche ni un pli de travers. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il traverser tout une région à pied, franchir marécages et champs et en ressortir aussi... aussi _parfait_?

Katsuya était exaspéré. Il détestait ce genre de personne à l'apparence irréprochable (Et ce n'était certainement pas par jalousie! Oh que non!), car elles se révélaient toujours particulièrement snob et méprisantes -et ce dragon-là ne semblait par être l'exception à la règle-.

Le garçon soupira encore une fois, son humeur allant en se dégradant. Il sentait la colère laisser place au nuage noir de la dépression. Et à raison. Après tout, c'était ce même dragon qui lui avait volé sa place dans l'école où il avait tant voulu aller étudier afin de suivre les traces de ses ancêtres, et qui en était ressorti avec de biens meilleures notes que celles qu'il aurait jamais pu rêver d'obtenir -si ce que racontait le dossier du larron était vrai-.

Oh ! Pour voir le bon côté des choses, ça n'était pas comme s'il aurait à recroiser le glaçon de si tôt, et c'était toujours ça de gagné. Ce gars-là était insupportable. Invivable.

Lui et ses foutues phéromones qui semblait hurler aux dragons alentour: « Jeune mâle sain et fertile approchant maturité. Cherche chienne prête à porter sa progéniture dès qu'il daignera perdre son temps précieux en fornication. (Insérer rire niais.) »

Enfin, c'était tout du moins la vision qu'avait Katsuya des choses. Ce qui ne faisait certainement pas de lui un hypocrite! Non, monsieur ! Surtout pas après que son propre organisme ait réagit en conséquence en produisant une hormone délivrant le sain message suivant: « Bon petit dragon soumis à l'appareil reproducteur bientôt opérationnel, intéressé par proposition de copulation/reproduction»

Le garçon retint un frisson de dégoût à la pensée même. Ugh. _Beurk…_

Heureusement pour sa fierté, il avait réussit à stopper la réaction chimique à temps. Rien que la pensée de ce qu'aurait dit ce connard en sentant la réponse de son organisme avait suffit à couper court à toute émission de phéromones.

Un nouveau frissonnement écœuré remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sincèrement. C'était bien trop bestial et retors au goût de Katsuya, tout ces trucs de dragons, avec leur parthénogé-truc et autres organes hermaphro-machins (Ce qu'il en savait!).

Ouais. C'était vraiment _dégoûtant_, conclut le jeune dragon.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard médusé que lui adressait son père alors que son rougissement intempestif s'étendait à ses oreilles, trop occupé à s'immerger dans ses pensées meurtrières.

-

* * *

-

La vue était particulièrement belle depuis la villa du professeur Mahado.

Malgré la sinistre image qu'elle dégageait, on ne pouvait nier la beauté de ses jardins. Elle avait plusieurs centaines d'années, construite à l'époque où était arrivée la vague de colonisateurs warfariens, qui avaient alors imposé leurs modèles d'architecture.

Car nul hyouri n'aurait pensé à construire une telle maison sur un ancien cimetière bouddhiste, et ce, peu importe la beauté du paysage. C'était peut-être ce qui rendait si mal à l'aise les habitants de Domino, à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient le manoir.

Enfin ! Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient, songeait Yami, une jambe se balançant par dessus la balustrade du balcon, et l'autre repliée légèrement sous sa cuisse. Il nettoyait nonchalamment le fil de son épée, un chiffon imbibé d'huile en main. Ses gestes étaient lents et précis, et on sentait la valeur sentimentale qu'il accordait au morceau de métal à chaque fois qu'il la tournait en direction du soleil, faisant réfléchir les rayons le long des délicates gravures.

S'il entendit son compagnon approcher, il ne le montra pas.

« Toujours en train de chercher à recouvrir la mémoire, je suppose, pour t'isoler dans un endroit aussi désert. » lui adressa Seto, sarcastique, la voix légèrement teintée de fatalisme.

Le regard que lui renvoya Yami suffit à lui donner sa réponse.

« Après tout ce temps, s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose dont tu devais te souvenir, tu aurais déjà retrouvé tous tes souvenirs. »

L'épéiste aux yeux rouges ne répondit rien, n'ayant rien à dire pour démentir son compagnon. Il se contenta de lever le regard vers l'horizon brûlant, où le soleil s'empressait de se coucher.

« Je fais de plus en plus de rêves étranges. »

La dragon souleva un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yami lui confie quoi que ce soit. C'était après tout une personne très taciturne et silencieuse, et lui-même n'était pas le meilleur des confidents -ni le plus compatissant d'ailleurs-. Reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur, Seto Kaiba se contenta de rester muet, attendant la suite tout en tâchant de ne pas montrer son impatience caractéristique.

« Je suis avec un jeune garçon - aux environs de quatorze printemps à vue d'œil- et nous sommes dans une pièce aux murs en pierre recouverts de dessins d'enfants, et remplie de boîtes de plus de jeux que je ne pourrais en citer... » Il s'arrêta, et jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme aux yeux froids. « Nous passons à chaque fois la nuit à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux. Je n'arrive jamais à entendre clairement son nom, tout comme il n'entend le mien, et chaque matin, au réveil, j'oublie les traits de son visage. »

Il poussa un profond soupir, et posa son chiffon imbibé de graisse sur la balustrade avant d'en descendre.

Sans mot dire, il rangea son épée étincelante dans son fourreau.

« Tu sais bien la seule chose que je peux te dire : les rêves sont un moyen parmi tant d'autres de te permettre de recouvrir la mémoire. Ils sont la porte vers l'inconscient. Souvent, ils donnent des indices de ce que l'on a pu oublier. »

Le Dragon blanc grinça légèrement des dents, irrité d'être forcé de se répéter.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que je devais beaucoup aimer les jeux de société. » Lança l'épéiste aux cheveux rouges sur un ton sarcastique.

« Tu sais pertinemment bien que c'est plus profond que cela. Ne t'attend pas à ce que ton subconscient brandisse une pancarte indiquant "Mémoire perdue, c'est par ici", c'est beaucoup plus subtil que cela. »

Le ton de Seto s'était fait sec et froid. Aujourd'hui n'était pas encore le jour où il serait d'humeur à subir les sarcasmes de Yami. Ce dernier passa outre l'irritation évidente du dragon, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Préviens Mahado que je ne serais pas là pour dîner, je vais méditer. »

Et ce fut ainsi, sous le regard sombre de son ancien camarade de classe, que l'épéiste s'en fut, sans savoir qu'il rencontrerait très bientôt la personne qui hantait ses rêves, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

-

* * *

-

Yuugi n'oublierait jamais la toute première fois où il _le_ rencontra..

C'était une nuit comme les autres, précédant une journée banale et suivant un jour rythmé par une session habituelle de soutien scolaire avec Mahado.

A dire vrai, sur le coup, il avait même cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve normal. Car Yuugi rêve énormément. A vrai dire, il rejoint le monde des rêves chaque nuit sans aucune exception. Tout y est toujours très vivace et réaliste. Il y conserve toujours ses cinq sens (Ce qui n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, contrairement à ce qu'il aimerait penser.). Et tous les matins, il se souvient toujours de ses aventures nocturnes. Ses amis trouvent ce fait particulièrement amusant, et il finit toujours par leur conter son rêve de la veille, sur le chemin de l'école, heureux de pouvoir partager quelque chose d'aussi représentatif de sa vie avec ceux qu'il aime.

Ce rêve, cependant, resta secret. Et jamais, de toute sa vie, le jeune Mutou n'en souffla mot à qui que ce soit.

«-'froid. »

Yuugi se redressa prestement, frissonnant au contact de la pierre fraîche contre ses paumes.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, intrigué, arrangeant d'une main sa frange blonde qui lui bloquait la vue.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était simple, nue… Ce qui ne faisait cependant pas d'elle une pièce banale, bien au contraire. Ses murs, son plafond et son sol étaient tous fait de pierre lisse et froide, et elle avait une ambiance particulière qui lui rappelait celle des cachots du château de son grand-père.

Elle était plutôt petite, sous forme de cube d'à peu près cinq mètres sur cinq, et deux piliers sobres placés de part et d'autre de la chambre supportaient le plafond (plus pour lui donner un genre que par nécessité, il semblait), la faisant paraître encore plus étroite.

En y repensant, elle ressemblait étrangement aux pièces que son grand-père lui avait décrites, dans ces grands tombeaux Ombres que le vieil aventurier aimait à visiter dans sa jeunesse, remplis de passages secrets, d'énigmes mystérieuses et de trésors.

Malgré cette maigre ressemblance, pourtant, elle n'avait rien de bien grandiose, avec ses murs dépourvus de la moindre décoration et ses torches en bois brut et pierre taillée qui projetaient des ombres macabres le long des murs.

Un bruit étouffé fit sursauter le petit étudiant, coupant court à son train de pensée et il se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes ; le son ressemblait vaguement à celui d'une porte qu'on claque, bien que lointain et étouffé.

Son regard glissa le long de la pièce et s'arrêta sur un couloir étroit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Une sueur froide coula lentement le long de sa nuque, et les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides et bruyants, au rythme de son souffle qui se raccourcissait visiblement.

Rassemblant son courage et prenant une grande inspiration tremblante, le petit mage s'avança vers le corridor, s'arrêtant à son entrée pour poser une main contre le mur en un geste sensé être rassurant (Mais qui se révélait l'angoisser encore plus: il s'attendait presque à ce que le mur bouge sous ses doigts).

« Euh… » tenta-t-il timidement à la cantonade, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le silence était à présent total.

Déglutissant, le garçon se résigna à avancer : ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand chose à faire dans cette salle. Et puis, c'était un rêve après tout! Ca n'était pas comme si les rêves pouvaient être vraiment dangereux, tenta-t-il de se convaincre (Tout en ignorant le fait que les rêves _**pouvaient vraiment**_ être dangereux, quand manipulés par un oniromancien)

Faisant fît de la petite voix qui lui répliquait que ce rêve était bien trop réaliste pour n'être qu'un simple rêve (même pour lui), l'adolescent laissa sa curiosité l'emporter et s'engagea dans le corridor, en scrutant le fond ténébreux. Il lui semblait discerner une porte au loin, et il accéléra le pas, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans le couloir sinistre.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, des torches revenaient à la vie, comme si sentant sa présence, et il retint un frisson. Quel rêve glauque. _Quelque chose n'allait pas… _

A présent éclairée, il pouvait apercevoir clairement la grande porte du fond du couloir. Elle était imposante, en pierre polie, avec sa poignée en forme d'anneau, comme dans ces châteaux galériens de la frontière Sud d'Ura-uchuu.

Le jeune mage s'arrêta net face à la porte, hésitant. Etait-ce bien prudent d'ouvrir ainsi une porte qui pouvait mener à n'importe où ? Qui savait ce qui se cachait derrière…

Un œil étrange était gravé en son centre, semblable à celui qui ornait le cadeau de son grand père, et Yuugi ne s'en trouva que plus intrigué, traçant d'une main hésitante le relief de l'iris.

… Il mourrait réellement d'envie de découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs, pour Yuugi, d'être aussi curieux. Le garçon avait tendance à chercher à éviter les ennuis, de nature prudente –A force de se faire persécuter par les tyrans de l'école, il avait appris à se faire encore petit que ce qu'il n'était-, et il connaissait mieux que quiconque combien une action irréfléchie pouvait être hasardeuse.

Enfin ! Ca n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal, d'être un peu curieux, de temps en temps. N'était-ce pas Anzu qui lui répétait si souvent de faire preuve d'un peu plus dé témérité ?

Le garçon agrippa fermement l'anneau qui faisait office de poignée, décidé. Il allait enfin ouvrir cette fichue porte, danger ou non.

« Oi. »

De nombreux termes pouvaient décrire le cri que poussa alors le jeune mage sous le coup de la surprise. Viril n'en était pas un.

Se retournant brusquement, le dos plaqué contre la porte, les bras étalés de chaque côté du corps et les yeux écarquillés de façon presque comique, Yuugi observa avec ahurissement la personne responsable pour son semblant d'infarctus

Un jeune homme –d'à peine un ou deux ans son aîné à vue d'œil se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'air ennuyé. Il était vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes on-ne-pouvait-plus ordinaires.

« Qu-qui es-tu ? demanda Yuugi, abasourdi « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? »

L'adolescent lui faisant face haussa un sourcil.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. Aux dernières nouvelles, je visitais ma chambre de l'âme, et non le rêve d'un enfant à peine assez grand pour se permettre un ton pareil » , répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

Yuugi s'étouffa sur sa propre salive, se sentant rougir sous le coup de la colère et de la honte. _Un enfant à peine assez grand pour-… ?_ s'indigna-t-il intérieurement.

Il fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, irrité. Cependant, loin de paraître intimidant, il ignorait que la moue qu'il arborait ne faisait que lui donner un air plus infantile encore, bordant l'adorable.

« J-Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » s'insurgea-t-il, dans un éclat de courage alimenté par l'irritation.

L'étranger le fixa un instant, une étrange expression sur le visage, et décroisa finalement ses bras en déguisant un petit rire en toux embarrassée.

« Eh bien, désolé, dans ce cas... » lança-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, clairement amusé. « Je suis '…', et toi ? »

Yuugi fixa l'étranger avec une expression confuse. Il n'avait pas entendu son nom, une sorte de grésillement étrange enveloppant le mot et le rendant incompréhensible.

« Hum… Je-Je suis Yuugi…» bégaya-il, embarrassé, n'osant pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas saisi le nom de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, une expression interloquée venant s'installer sur son visage. Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques instants, les sourcils froncés en une expression déconcertée

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas saisi-… » commencèrent-ils, à l'unisson.

S'interrompant brusquement sous le coup de la surprise, il s'accordèrent un nouveau regard nerveux. Bien vite cependant, un sourire irrépressible naquit sur les lèvres du petit mage, suivit par un gloussement bien vite étouffé par une main crispée. Le garçon adressa un regard inquiet à son compagnon, ses grands yeux violets cloués sur la silhouette de l'homme en noir, espérant que l'étranger n'avait pas mal pris son attitude.

L'homme en question, tout aussi surpris par le comportement du plus jeune garçon, vit son visage se figer en cette même expression indéchiffrable que celle qu'il arborait précédemment, rendant nerveux l'autre occupant du couloir.

Le silence s'installa. Et Yuugi crut bien faire de nouveau un simili de crise cardiaque lorsqu'un rire profond et grave empli le corridor vide.

La bouche pendante, il observa la poitrine de son interlocuteur se soulever au rythme du rire de ce dernier, apparemment sincèrement amusé par la situation.

L'étudiant en magie sentit sa colère et sa nervosité s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. L'autre garçon ne semblait pas si désagréable que ça, après tout, songea-t-il alors qu'un nouveau petit sourire timide venait orner ses lèvres.

-

* * *

-

Dans la famille de Bakura Ryou, il était rare de parler de ses problèmes à qui que ce soit.

Si l'on avait une mauvaise note, jamais au grand jamais ne se serait-on plaint au professeur, ou (plus simplement) ses amis. Si son poisson rouge mourrait, interdiction d'aborder le sujet avec ses parents. Et surtout, si l'on se découvrait une préférence pour son propre genre, hors de question de l'avouer lors d'un repas familial.

C'était, l'on peut dire, la valeur la plus sacrée du clan Bakura. On ignorait son origine , et il était interdit de remettre en cause son bien-fondé, mais c'était une règle devenue tellement naturelle pour les membres du clan que personne ne pensait à la contester.

Et pourtant, si les parents du jeune Ryou avait appris où ce manque de communication avait mené leur unique fils, ils auraient certainement fait preuve d'un plus grand esprit critique. Car leur dernier enfant, ce si gentil garçon qui tenait le rôle de l'élève modèle dans leur famille, dans son manque d'expérience et de communication, avait touché à une science interdite qui ne manquerait de lui brûler les ailes au moindre faux pas. Les Dieux seuls savaient combien une tristesse ainsi étouffée pouvait être poison pour l'esprit, et pousser à des folies telles que peu se livrent à.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un an. Un an que Ryou avait perdu sa seule et unique sœur dans un accident effroyable de magie expérimentale. Et cela faisait à présent bien plus de neuf cycles lunaires qu'il tentait secrètement de finir l'œuvre à laquelle sa sœur avait laissé la vie, utilisant pour cela la plus risquée des magies : l'Alchimie.

Peu avaient su à l'époque quelles étaient les expériences auxquelles se livraient Amane.

Un beau jour, alors qu'elle finissait le premier semestre de sa seconde année d'études supérieures, à 21 ans passés, le gouvernement provisoire d'Uraomote Uchuu l'avait contactée par le biais de sa grande Confrérie des Alchimistes Nationaux (CAN). Il lui avait proposé un travail qui lui avait certes semblé difficile à accomplir et à la durée était incertaine, avait-elle révélé à son jeune frère, mais réellement fascinant, et très bien payé. Si elle réussissait, elle s'assurait une place confortable parmi la très respectée Confrérie, son rêve de toujours.

Ses parents avaient haussé les épaules, peu intéressés par les frasques de leur fille, et ne désirant surtout pas se mêler des problèmes des Alchimistes. Ces derniers n'avaient pas la meilleure des réputations, à folâtrer une magie aussi instable que l'Alchimie.

Ce fut à la mort de la jeune Amane, seulement, que les Bakura commencèrent à éprouver des regrets et à se demander s'ils n'auraient pas dû s'inquiéter plus tôt.

Et ce fut également à sa mort, lorsque Ryou se vu confier la tâche de trier les affaires de la décédée, qu'il se rendit compte l'ampleur du travail qui avait été confiée à la jeune femme.

Elle avait cherché à ressusciter le voleur qui avait fait disparaître à tout jamais le dernier Pharaon du Royaume des Ombres.

-

_A suivre._

-

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre**:

Bon, ben, ce chapitre contient quelques brèves allusions à des M-pregs. Je sais que beaucoup détestent ce genre de choses alors je vous rassure: il est hors de question d'introduire un m-preg dans cette fanfic (Qui est centré sur l'aventure).

Sachez cependant que si j'écris un jour une séquelle (qui sera certainement centrée sur Jounouchi), j'ai bien peur que ceux qui ne se risque à sa lecture ne doivent subir bien plus que de simples sous-entendus de male-pregnancy.

Personnellement, je hais les m-pregs bâclés où le pauvre personnage masculin engrossé est réduit à un substitut de femelle. (-_- A ce moment-là, autant utiliser un VRAI personnage féminin. Duh.), cependant, au vu du semblant de scénario que j'ai imaginé, un m-preg (avec parthénogenèse) serait une addition nécessaire à cette séquelle.

Enfin, voilà, tout ça pour dire: **pas de panique**! : )

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! (Si non, j'en suis désolée /*se planque sous son lit*/ )

Pour le prochain chapitre… Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous promettre de le poster dans peu de temps, mais j'essayerai de réduire le temps entre deux updates au minimum.

-

* * *

**-**

**A propos des termes employés en début de chapitre par Jonouchi...**

_**- La parthénogenèse**_:

Pour faire simple, ça vous dit quelque chose, _l'immaculée conception_?

Il s'agit tout simplement d'une _reproduction monoparentale_.

Bien entendu, dans le cas présent, la progéniture serait plus un clone parfait de son géniteur qu'un produit de deux êtres vivants. : /

Enfin, ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'une race de reptile du nom de _**Dragon de Komodo**_ est connue comme l'une des rare espèce de vertébrés capable de parthénogenèse. Alors vous comprenez, je n'ai pas pu résister. : P

- _**Les hermaphrodites**_:

Euh, bon, je suppose que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'explications pour celui-là, alors je vais me contenter de citer Wikipédia (mon meilleur ami) :

« Phénomène biologique dans lequel l'individu est morphologiquement mâle et femelle, soit alternativement soit simultanément. »

Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce mini-cours de SVT, désolée de vous imposer tout ça. D:

-

_**07/07/2009**_ : Petite update en attendant le nouveau chapitre qui me bloque un peu. J'en ai profité pour corriger quelques fautes et remplacer un ou deux mots par-ci par-là.


	5. Of Bullies and Heroes

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède en aucune façon Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yuugi-Ou.

**Pairings**: Aucun pour le moment. A part une brève mention de Honda/Miho

**Warnings**: Insultes, sous-entendus sexuels (Ne hurlez pas quand vous tomberez sur la scène, ça n'est pas ce que vous pensez…), 'violence', etc.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis boostée pour terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui car on est le 15 juillet… Ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans, yay! : D (Ce qui veut également dire que je peux aller sur des sites yaoi sans culpabiliser parce que j'ai menti sur mon âge. :P).

Sinon… ben, j'avoue avoir menti. Pas d'examen dans ce chapitre, mais un simple aperçu des relations entre personnages et une rencontre IRL (In real life : dans la vraie vie) entre Yami et Yuugi. Je suppose que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre non 'bêta-readé' vous conviendra quand même.

Bonne lecture !

-

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Of Bullies and Heroes

* * *

**_

-

-

La ville de Domino était petite et quasi-déserte. A dire vrai, la plupart de ses habitants se demandaient encore en quoi elle avait mérité l'appellation de «ville». Cependant, tout autant qu'elle était coupée du reste du pays, étant l'une des rares communautés de la frontière sud, et entourée de grands marécages grouillant de créatures visqueuses et dangereuses à souhait, elle avait le mérite de rester à la pointe de la technologie, certainement grâce à l'influence de son Académie des Arts Magiques et Incantatoires, une des rares écoles de Ura-uchuu.

Laissez moi vous dire que pour une personne de notre monde telle que vous et moi, la vue qu'offrait Domino City était plus qu'incongrue. La plupart des maisons, en effet, était encore faites de simples pierres, de chaume et d'argile imprégnée de flux magiques, rappelant étrangement la poignée de vieilles maisons qui restent encore dans les quelques bourgades de campagne épargnées par la vague de modernité dont étaient victimes tant de villages. Elles étaient plutôt mignonnes, dans un sens, et nul doute ne faisait que la génération de jeunes filles bercées par les contes de fées du soir, tels que Blanche Neige, La Belle au Bois Dormant ou encore La Belle et la Bête, se trouveraient ravie de vivre dans des maisonnettes si traditionnelles.

Bref, pour en revenir à notre sujet, ce n'était pas cette ambiance moyenâgeuse digne d'une reconstitution du Puy du Fou qui rendait le paysage si particulier. Oh que non. Ce qui aurait pu vous laisser bouche bée et yeux écarquillés était certainement la grande chaîne de grattes ciels tout de verre et de fer qui se dressait au centre de la cité, copie conforme d'un certain quartier industriel de notre Tokyo. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller de tous leurs feux les grandes tours respirant la modernité, donnant aux coquettes maisons à leurs pieds l'air de pauvres gourbis dignes des célèbres bidonvilles américains. Sans compter que la couleur de l'asphalte ne se mariait pas du tout avec les tons rosés des petites villas. Quiconque avait proposé une telle innovation n'avait décidément pas le moindre goût, se disaient avec une moue dédaigneuse les habitants de Domino.

Ces quartiers 'modernes' étaient les plus occupés, attirant les personnes adeptes du pratique qui souhaitaient avoir les boutiques à portée de main ainsi que les fonctionnaires et salariés travaillant au centre-ville. Entre deux énormes buildings, sièges sociaux de la Congrégation des Alchimistes, et mairie improvisée de Domino, se trouvait un bâtiment qui, s'il était certainement plus modeste que les géants de fer avoisinants, rappelait tout de même les bâtiments scolaires japonais les plus traditionnels. Son nom ? Lycée Domino. Compliqué, n'est-il pas ?

Revenons en donc à la trame principale. Quelle trame principale, dites-vous ? Vous savez bien ; celle qui concerne un certain petit mage aux cheveux faisant deux fois la taille de sa tête ? Hm, ça vous revient ? Eh bien, permettez moi donc de zoomer quelque peu sur cette ruelle sombre perdue entre la mairie et le siège des alchimistes…

« Alors, Yuugi, belle journée, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux défiant les lois de la nature –et de la physique- rendit un sourire hésitant et forcé à son interlocuteur.

« O-oui… » bégaya-t-il.

L'autre étudiant, aux petits yeux noirs réduits à deux fentes menaçantes, lui adressa un sourire si grand que le jeune Mutou eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se déboîter. Bien entendu, cette dernière n'en fit rien, et Yuugi eut simplement droit à une vue magnifique sur une dent cassée et une vieille carie aux bactéries pullulantes.

« Et tu sais ce qui la rendrait encore plus belle, mon petit Yuugi ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Une crème glacée à la vanille et un jeu de cartes, peut-être…? »

Son ton était plein d'espoir. D'une innocence rafraîchissante. Tout à fait adorable, à dire vrai. Cependant, il est bien connu que les tyrans du type 'cour de récréation' ne se laissent pas affecter par une ambiance édulcorée qui aurait fait fondre une lycéenne en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _« Ohmygodkawaidesuneyuugichan »_. Après tout, les tyrans de cours de récré n'étaient pas des lycéennes. Ni des fangirls (Et quel soulagement, mes amis !). Comment auraient-ils pu, sinon, donner de grands coups de pieds à de pauvres chiots sans défense, tenter de noyer de petits chatons aux grands yeux mouillés ou encore –et c'était bien notre cas de figure- racketter de mignons/pauvres/petits écoliers aux grands yeux mouillés (Rayer mention inutile)?

Vous devez, bien entendu, avoir une idée de la réponse à cette question. Un petit indice ne peut cependant pas faire de mal : ils étaient tous simplement des durs, des vrais.

« Non, _Yuu-chan_. Essaye encore. »

Le jeune garçon aux yeux violets était sûr que si le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandissait encore, il pourrait compter le nombre d'aphtes qui tapissait l'intérieur de ses joues. Un sueur froide remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le grand gaillard se pencha un peu plus vers sa victime. Il le surplombait de tout ses « cent-quatre-vingt-quinze-et-quelques-poussières » centimètres, et jamais Yuugi n'avait autant maudit son maigre mètre cinquante-trois. Une énorme main recouverte de poils noirs et bouclés, plus digne d'un bodybuilder que d'un étudiant en magie, était plantée sur le mur derrière lui, à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de sa tête. En se concentrant fort, Yuugi pouvait ignorer les énormes muscles qui se dessinaient sous l'uniforme ample de l'A.A.M.I., juste à côté de son visage.

« Ah, Mushiga-san, que vous sentez bon ! Quel genre de sels de bain utilisez-vous ? » pépia nerveusement le garçon, un faux sourire étiré sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains étaient rassemblées devant sa poitrine en un semblant de prière.

La remarque en elle-même n'était pas fausse. Le tyran sentait plutôt bon (Et le jeune Mutou en remerciait les cieux, au vu de sa proximité). Une odeur fraîche et masculine, mais qui tenait quand même une certaine touche un peu trop artificielle au goût du petit mage. Et qui rappelait également un peu trop l'amère sensation laissée par un porte-monnaie allégé de plusieurs centaines de grammes.

« Ah, tu trouves? Vraiment ? » s'enquit le géant en rougissant légèrement, son sourire se faisant un peu plus sincère. « C'est un nouveau parfum développé par la ligne Kujaku pour hommes, tu sais. C'est ma sœur qui me l'a conseillé ! »

« Votre sœur a vraiment eu raison ! Ce parfum vous correspond tout à fait ! » répondit le garçon, légèrement soulagé, ses grands yeux violets plus brillants que jamais dans une volonté de se faire le plus inoffensif et plaisant possible. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air, pour souligner son affirmation. « Hm… C'est vraiment une odeur très agréable ! »

Le tyran eut la bonté de rougir un peu plus, riant nerveusement, une main frottant l'arrière de son crâne en un geste embarrassé tandis que son pied traçait des cercles sur le goudron.

« Ahah ! Eh bien, je dois dire que toi aussi tu ne sens pas si mauvais que ça. D'ailleurs je me demandais si-

- Mushiga-san… » l'interrompit un de ses comparses, un air ahuri scotché sur la face, s'attirant un regard sombre de la part de son chef. « L'argent… ? »

« Ah… J'ai failli oublié... »

Le regard de Mushiga Akihito se fit vague un instant, comme perdu dans des pensées profondes tandis qu'il fixait le jeune garçon qu'il était sensé maltraiter.

« Donc, je disais : tu te rappelles quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

- Ah. Jeudi ?

- Oui. Jeudi. Ce qui veut dire ?

- Euh… Que Chono-sensei met sa mini-jupe rose aujourd'hui?

- C'est ça ! …Euh. Non. A part ça.

- Qu'on va tous se retrouver pour jouer aux Duel Monsters ce soir au terrain de jeux ?

- Non ! » Le tyran lâcha un grognement exaspéré, son poing retrouvant sa place au dessus de la tête de Yuugi tandis que son autre main venait empoigner le devant de l'uniforme du garçon. « C'est le _**jour de la collecte**_ ! »

Yuugi n'essayait pas d'énerver encore plus son bourreau. Il n'était pas si stupide. Il s'avérait juste que le grand Mushiga avait la capacité de concentration d'une vache adulte atteinte d'encéphalopathie, ce qui s'avérait d'habitude être favorable au garçon eux yeux violets. Il avait même réussit à échapper à la collecte une fois, en lui arrangeant un (faux) rendez-vous avec Anzu, que la brute semblait particulièrement apprécier à en juger par le rougissement qu'arboraient ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce jeudi-ci, Mushiga était venu avec deux de ses comparses. Ce qui rendait toute tentative de distraction inutile.

« Donne moi le fric. Maintenant. Ca fait presque trois mois de salaire non payé, tu sais, pour protéger ta bande de guignols ! Alors allonge la monnaie si tu veux qu'ils continuent à s'en sortir en un seul morceau. »

Yuugi, les mains sur le poignet du géant qui le soulevait d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres du sol, tentait de redresser la tête afin de diminuer la pression que le col de son uniforme exerçait sur sa nuque.

« M-mais je n'ai pas d'argent ! » répondit Yuugi, sentant la crise de panique pointer le bout de son nez. « J-je pensais que le contrat était fini après l'intervention de Mahado-sensei. »

Ne pas pleurer. Ne surtout pas pleurer. Argh ! Il sentait déjà une boule se former dans sa gorge, et les larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux. Il les ferma prestement, ne souhaitant pas exposer une faiblesse de plus à son agresseur lorsque celui-ci le secoua comme un barman secoue un cocktail. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette sensation d'impuissance…

« Me ment pas, sale gosse ! Je t'ai vu sortir une babiole en or en cours devant tes potes ! »

Oh, non. Non. Cette grande brute avait réussit. Il lui avait déclenché une crise.

Les symptômes étaient déjà là, suivant le schéma habituel de ses crises d'hyperventilation. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée, accélérée au point où il ne sentait même plus l'air emplir ses poumons. Des points brillants flottaient derrière ses paupières closes et il eut l'impression pendant un moment de flotter alors que son corps tremblant et couvert de sueur cédait à la panique. Les vertiges dont il était pris devaient quand même avoir une part de responsabilité pour son état semi-comateux. Il entendit son interlocuteur crier une menace et le secouer une fois de plus, mais ne distingua pas les mots avec clarté. Ses mains, jusqu'à présent agrippées aux poignets du géant, vinrent enserrer sa gorge. Il étouffait !

« Lâche-le. » intima soudainement une voix grave et froide, à l'autre bout de la ruelle étroite.

Le garçon en pleine crise de panique rouvrit les yeux avec prudence, tournant lentement son regard dans la direction de la voix en une mimique de la réaction de ses agresseurs.

Un jeune homme, certainement à quelques mois de sa majorité, se tenait droit face aux trois loubards, pas plus impressionné que ça.

Malgré sa courte taille (Il ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante-cinq) et sa musculature plutôt maigre, Yuugi devait bien avouer que l'inconnu était intimidant. Il avait un port altier, gardait la tête haute, et la lumière qui illuminait son dos assombrissait son visage, donnant à ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant un air presque démoniaque.

Il n'était pas vêtu de façon extravagante, mais il se démarquait tout de même du reste de la population. Après tout, la ville de Domino était composée essentiellement de mages et de fermiers. Et à en juger par l'armure de l'homme, il n'était clairement ni mage, ni fermier. Elle luisait à la faible lueur du soleil couchant, sa belle couleur bleu roi virant au violet poison sous les rayons carmins. Composée d'un plastron qui enveloppait lehaut de son tronc, lui élargissant légèrement les épaules ; de jambières lui recouvrant tibias et genoux ; et de gantelets recouvrant le dos de ses mains et ses avants bras, laissant les doigts libres de leurs mouvements, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une des nouvelles armures renforcées commercialisées par le grand-père de Yuugi, inventées tout spécialement pour les joueurs de Duel Monsters.

Cependant, aussi impressionnante et solide que semblait être cette armure –Et Yuugi était bien placé pour connaître la qualité des armures de son grand-père-, ce qui attirait le plus l'œil chez l'étranger était sa coiffure. De longues mèches noires aux reflets rouges tournées vers les cieux, et une couronne de mèches blondes qui encadrait son visage, certaines, plus rebelles, suivant le chemin des mèches noires, et rappelaient des éclairs errants. En bref, une coiffure étrangement semblable à celle de Yuugi. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les brutes épaisses qu'était les agresseurs du garçon.

« Eh, merdeux ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de pas faire rappliquer tes potes ! » s'égosilla Mushiga, malgré les tentatives de dénégation du garçon qui cherchait toujours à reprendre son souffle, secouant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu sais ce qui t'attend, tapette… » grogna le géant, un éclair bestial traversant son regard alors qu'il levait un poing menaçant, ses compères ricanant derrière lui en un parfait exemple d'inutilité.

Yuugi poussa un couinement terrifié et rentra la tête dans les épaules, les yeux fermés, oubliant totalement l'étrange garçon en armure et sa tentative de sauvetage. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant que ce dernier l'avait oublié…

Un craquement terrible empli la ruelle, suivit d'un rugissement de douleur.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. » fit calmement l'étranger en armure, légèrement moqueur, répétant les mots que l'agresseur avait eu pour Yuugi quelques secondes plus tôt.

Akihito Mushiga se retrouvait en bien mauvaise posture, son bras, quelques instants auparavant prêt à frapper, maintenant tordu derrière son dos, son poignet plié dans une pose ne laissant aucun doute sur la fracture dont il avait été victime. L'étranger maintenait d'une prise ferme le bras du tyran, apparemment sans effort, et Yuugi ne put s'empêcher de se trouver médusé. _D'une seule main ?!_

Les compagnons du persécuteur reprirent bien vite leurs esprits, et ils se mirent à grogner des insultes à la manière de leur chef, dans une parodie tout bonnement ridicule d'une bande de hyènes offensées.

« Questafait à Mush'ga-san ? » s'exclama l'un d'eux avec un accent d'Osaka tout bonnement horripilant, poings brandis en une posture sensée être menaçante.

« Tu t'prend pûr'qui, p'tite frapp' ? Uh ? » renchérit son compagnon avec une grimace dévoilant ses dents noires.

Un seul regard glacial de la part de l'étranger, accompagné d'un simple geste en direction de l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture suffit à faire perdre leur assurance aux deux voyous qui reculèrent de deux ou trois pas, lançant quelques faibles « T'n'érve pas, mec ! » avant de mettre les voiles, queue entre les jambes et oreilles basses.

L'inconnu au regard cramoisi reporta bien vite son attention sur Mushiga, qui poussait de longs gémissements de douleur, le dos arqué vers l'arrière tandis qu'il évitait de se faire déboîter l'épaule par la différence de taille avec son adversaire.

« Calme toi. Respire profondément. Je m'occupe du reste. » lança l'homme à Yuugi, son ton bien plus doux que précédemment.

Ce fut à ce moment-ci que Yuugi remarqua combien sa respiration était saccadée. Bien que l'apparition de l'étranger ait calmé sa crise d'hyperventilation, son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblements, ses yeux baignés de larmes et son cœur battait à une vitesse telle qu'il s'attendait à le voir jaillir hors de sa poitrine à tout moment.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de suivre le conseil du garçon que ce dernier passait déjà à l'action.

« S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas… » grogna-t-il, la voix basse et menaçante tandis que sa main libre saisissait le poignet de Mushiga toujours agrippé à l'uniforme de Yuugi. «… c'est bien les tyrans minables de cour de récré dans ton genre. »

Le garçon au regard violet pu juger de la force ahurissante de son sauveur, les muscles du bras énorme de Mushiga se tendant sous sa peau et protestant sous le dur traitement. Lentement, la poigne du géant sur ses vêtements s'affaiblit, et il se laissa glisser sur l'asphalte, les membres tremblants, ne quittant pas un instant la scène des yeux.

Là où tous les muscles du corps d'Akihito se tendaient, tremblants, l'étranger semblait ne pas avoir à fournir le moindre effort pour maîtriser le loubard. Calmement, sans desserrer sa prise, le garçon aux mèches blondes força Mushiga à reculer jusqu'à ce que le sauveur se trouve entre l'agresseur et sa victime.

Yuugi ne pouvait plus voir à présent que le dos de l'étranger, à moitié couvert par le métal teinté de bleu qui recouvrait un simple col roulé noir, clairement imprégné d'une magie réfrigérante (On était tout de même à la mi-printemps), le collier-ceinture autour de son cou ne faisant que renforcer l'aura sombre qu'il dégageait. L'homme n'était peut-être pas grand, mais vu depuis le sol, dressé face à cette brute épaisse de Mushiga qui tremblait de peur devant lui, il paraissait tellement grand. Un air de puissance tranquille flottait autour de lui, vibrant au même rythme que sa magie et ce fut à ce moment-là que Yuugi le vit pour la première fois…

Le Grand Flux Magique. Celui qui alimentait en puissance magique tous les pratiquants au monde. Celui qui donnait toutes les qualités, toutes les propriétés extraordinaires à chaque objet et créature fantastique ayant jamais existé sur Terre. Celui sans qui le monde ne serait régit que par science et nature.

Il n'avait encore jamais réussit à le voir clairement, contrairement à Bakura Ryou, pour qui _le _percevoir semblait être aussi facile que de respirer. Mahado-sensei avait pourtant essayé de l'aider, lui répétant encore et encore combien il était important de savoir percevoir les flux magiques, que ce soit pour identifier un type de magie ou pour pouvoir lancer de puissants sortilèges qui requéraient une ponction dans la source de magie naturelle plutôt que dans sa réserve personnelle.

Et ce fut bien parce que Yuugi se découvrait soudain la capacité de voir ce flux magique, sous le choc et la peur, qu'il comprit ce que l'étranger était en train de faire : il utilisait de la magie.

Par dessus l'épaule de l'homme, Yuugi put voir les yeux de Mushiga s'élargir sous la surprise. Il leva le regard vers le ciel, comme si percevant une chose invisible aux deux autres, et un sourire avide se forma sur ses lèvres.

« D-de l'argent ! » balbutia-t-il, l'air émerveillé.

A présent totalement subjugué par son hallucination, et jugé inoffensif, il fut relâché sans plus de tergiversations par l'homme à l'épée, qui se détourna de lui tandis qu'il levait ses bras à présent libres vers le ciel, sautant comme si essayant d'attraper un papier dans l'air.

Le jeune Mutou fixa avec de grands yeux choqués la brute qui l'avait tant persécuté se rouler sur le sol en riant, presque fou.

« Tu peux te lever ? » lui demanda l'homme aux yeux rouges, posant un genou à terre et observant attentivement le garçon pétrifié.

Celui-ci, arraché à sa transe, bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible, rougissant légèrement sous l'examen minutieux dont il faisait l'objet. Avec une inspiration tremblante, il tenta se relever sur deux jambes flageolantes, encore sous le choc.

L'épéiste, étrangement prévenant, lui prêta une main à moitié gantée et le ramena sur ses deux pieds, allant même jusqu'à lui agripper les épaules pour l'empêcher de retomber. Derrière eux, la félicité dont avait été pris Mushiga Akihito se muait en désespoir alors qu'il tentait en vain de saisir les billets et les pièces à ses pieds, ses doigts traversant cependant l'illusion sans rien toucher.

« Allons nous-en… »

Alors que le garçon aux mèches blondes l'entraînait vers la rue principale, laissant la petite ruelle derrière eux, Yuugi ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour lancer un dernier coup d'œil à Mushiga, qui semblait perdre petit à petit l'esprit, s'arrachant des poignées de cheveux sous le coup de la frustration.

« Est… Est-ce qu'il va rester comme ça pour toujours ? » demanda le petit mage, les sourcils froncés en une expression soucieuse alors que la culpabilité lui enserrait le cœur.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de son sauveur s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

« Non. Rassure-toi, l'illusion se dissipe au bout de quelques semaines. »

L'étudiant en magie reprit aussitôt ses esprits, rougissant en réalisant qu'il s'appuyait plutôt lourdement sur son sauveur.

« Ah ! Désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se redressant. « Je suis là, à vous poser des questions bizarres, au lieu de vous remercier ! Ah ! Quelle impolitesse ! »

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé et Yuugi s'en sentit d'autant plus mortifié. Il se comportait comme un idiot !

« Je- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…? Je veux dire, …en remerciement… » bégaya-t-il, nerveux, évitant de regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

La fontaine du centre ville qu'il voyait à une dizaine de mètres de leur position semblait soudainement pleine d'intérêt, avec ses statues jumelles de dragons occidentaux.

« Eh bien, » commença son sauveur, de sa voix grave et profonde « J'aimerai bien connaître ton nom. »

Le ton était taquin. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Yuugi de se répandre en excuses, plus rouge que jamais.

« J-je suis Mutou Yuugi… » finit-il par répondre, penaud.

« Yuugi ? » Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. « Comme dans 'amitié', ou comme dans 'jeu' ?

- Avec les kanjis de 'jeu'. » répondit Yuugi, un peu plus sûr de lui. « Et vous êtes, Monsieur …?

- Yami.

- Avec-

- Oui, avec le kanji de 'ténèbres'. » le coupa le jeune homme avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils avaient marché quelques mètres côte à côté, s'éloignant des lieux du 'sauvetage', et Yuugi avançait à présent sans aide, ayant repris du poil de la bête. Un ange passa.

Ils finirent par s'installer au bord de la fontaine lorsque Yami remarqua les genoux encore tremblants du plus jeune garçon. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, se tortillait sur place, intimidé par le regard insistant de son interlocuteur (Bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment discussion au moment présent).

« C'est plutôt drôle, vous savez, maintenant que j'y pense. Il existe un type de magie nommée Yami no Yuugi -le Jeu des Ombres- qui était pratiqué il y a des milliers d'années au Royaume des Ombres. »

Yami haussa de nouveau un sourcil, apparemment impressionné par la culture du plus jeune garçon.

« J'ignorai qu'il existait encore des gens à Domino qui s'intéressaient à la culture du Royaume des Ombres. » fit-il, sincèrement surpris.

« Oh, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eut le choix. Mon grand-père est un archéologue et un aventurier célèbre, alors j'ai grandi entouré par les légendes du Royaume des Ombres. » Il s'interrompit, toute trace de malaise ou d'angoisse disparue alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. « Mais, pour être tout à fait sincère, j'adore le Royaume des Ombres même sans l'influence de mon grand-père. »

Un silence confortable s'installa, et Yami posa un coude sur son genoux, le menton dans la main alors qu'il observait soigneusement le visage de l'étudiant.

« Est-ce que c'est une chose courante à Domino ? » demanda-t-il, sans détourner son regard.

« Les rackets, vous voulez dire ? » Yuugi eut une petite grimace. « Pas tant que ça… J'ai juste une tête à claques… » Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses genoux, et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, nerveux.

« En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Yami arborait à présent un regard mortellement sérieux.

« Je ne peux pas… » murmura le jeune Mutou, détournant un regard rempli de culpabilité vers deux enfants qui jouaient au ballon plus loin. « Si… Si je le dis à quelqu'un… mes amis… Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à mes amis… »

L'épéiste se redressa, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Ils ont tous tellement de problèmes… Je ne peux pas leur faire ça… La sœur de Ryou est morte il y a peu de temps… Et Hiroto… Sa mère est malade. Même Jou a ses problèmes, avec son père… » Yuugi sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Le fait de les retenir brûlait un peu, et il les essuya discrètement d'un doigt, les cachant derrière ses mèches blondes.

Il fit un bond lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête, et tourna son regard vers l'épéiste aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier avait l'expression la plus douce et la plus compatissante que Yuugi avait jamais vu, et il sentit ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes alors que la main sur sa tête lui ébouriffait légèrement les cheveux.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour tes amis. » le conseilla Yami de sa voix grave et basse. « Tu penses peut-être les aider en gardant tout pour toi, et en les protégeant à tes dépends, mais ils sont tout de même tes amis. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient tristes s'ils savaient ce que tu leur avais caché... Tout le monde a des problèmes, Yuugi. Les amis sont fait pour te soulager un peu du poids des tiens. Tu n'as pas as souffrir dans ton coin pour leur bonheur. »

Yuugi sentit avec une légère pointe de regret la main chaude quitter le dessus de sa tête.

« A mon avis, tu devrais leur en parler. Tu te sentiras mieux après, tu verras. »

L'homme aux yeux cramoisi se redressa, une main venant automatiquement reposer sur la poignée de son épée. Yuugi, pris par surprise, se releva également, maladroit.

« Eh bien, Yuugi. » fit Yami, avec un petit sourire amusé. « C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Il lui tendit une main gantée, dans un geste typiquement occidental.

« Ah ! Moi aussi… » s'exclama Yuugi, le rouge au joues, alors qu'il acceptait la main tendue. « M-merci… Pour m'avoir sauvé. Et pour m'avoir réconforté… C'était vraiment gentil de votre part… »

Sa main était moite, et il était un peu embarrassé à la pensée de ce que pouvait penser l'autre homme de sa main couverte de sueur, mais il serra cependant délicatement la main de celui-ci. Main qu'il sentait d'ailleurs musclée sous ses doigts, et légèrement calleuse, sans aucun doute dû à son épée et ses heures de pratique. Bien vite, chacun récupéra sa main, et Yuugi fixa ses orteils, l'air gêné.

« J'espère avoir l'occasion de te recroiser un jour, Yuugi. » fit Yami, ses yeux cramoisis étrécis légèrement en une expression malicieuse, les derniers mots prononcés d'une voix si basse qu'elle ressemblait presque à un ronronnement. Il se détourna enfin avec un léger signe de la main, et Yuugi leva faiblement une main à hauteur de poitrine à son tour, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ses chaussures et le rouge aux joues.

Il se sentait si embarrassé ! Yami avait été si gentil avec lui, il l'avait sauvé, réconforté, et lui avait même offert une solution à ses problèmes ! Et que lui avait donné Yuugi en échange ? Rien !

Essayant de briser son train de pensées qui commençait plus à ressembler au train de la repentance qu'à un voyage de plaisance, le jeune Mutou se frotta vigoureusement les joues, déjà bien rosies par l'embrassement. Et soudain…

« Oh, non ! » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié, la friction se transformant en baffe. Ses joues étaient à présent écrasées sous les paumes de ses mains, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses pommettes. « Anzu ! Jou ! Le repas ! Oublié… » Il poussa un gémissement terrifié. « Je vais me faire _tuer_… ! »

-

* * *

_(NdA : Ne rebroussez pas chemin, je vous répète que la scène qui suit n'est pas ce que vous croyez…)

* * *

_

-

« Urgh, Yuugi ! J'en peux plus…

- Allez, Jounouchi, encore une fois ! S'il te plait…?

- Non… ! J'en peux plus… J'ai le derrière massacré. Je vais finir par me séparer en deux, si on continue comme ça… »

Son souffle était court et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlait le long de ses tempes, collant ses cheveux à son front et s'échouant sur le col de son uniforme froissé.

Yuugi fit une petite moue et fronça les sourcils en une expression contrariée, ses grands yeux violets trahissant sa déception. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par l'excitation et ses mains tenaient en une poigne ferme les avants-bras de son ami.

Jou poussa un long gémissement de douleur, entre deux halètements, puis pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et les joues rosies par le manque d'air.

« Juste une dernière petite fois ! » le supplia Yuugi, sur un ton plaintif qui avait la caractéristique –bien commode- de faire craquer à tous les coups ses victimes.

« Ah-Ah- On voit bien –Ah- que tu sais pas ce que c'est –Ah- de pas pouvoir s'asseoir pendant une semaine! –Huf- »

Jou, à moitié adossé contre le mur et à moitié affalé sur le lit, se redressa finalement, ses yeux retombant sur son ami en un geste qui s'avérerait être sa perte… peut-être. Une vague de douleur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il dégagea un de ses bras de la poigne de son ami, posant une main moite sur ses reins, grimace à l'appui.

« –Huf- _**SEPT**_** fois**, Yuugi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Ah, non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça…! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Ca n'est pas en faisant tes yeux de chiot battu que tu vas… Arg ! Tu es impossible… » Un soupir défaitiste. « Rassure moi, Yuugi, tu ne te comportes pas comme ça avec Anzu, hein ?

- Oh, Jou ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais avec toi, ça n'est pas la même chose ; tu es mon meilleur ami, après tout . »

Le sourire du jeune mage était tout sauf innocent, et cette seule vérité suffit à faire frémir d'horreur le jeune dragon aux cheveux blonds.

« Pas de « Oh, Jou !» qui tienne… » marmonna-t-il, s'essuyant distraitement son front de sa main libre tandis qu'un tic agitait son sourcil droit.

« Je t'achèterais le nouveau numéro de _Penthouse_.

- … Et le numéro spécial du mois dernier ?

- Marché conclu. Mais alors je veux la totale.

- La totale… ? Bon sang, Yuug', t'es vraiment un sadique de première sous tes airs innocents!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Mouais. Je suppose que ça peut aller, juste pour cette fois-ci… »

Jou n'aurait certainement pas été aussi complaisant s'il ne s'était pas agit de Yuugi. Cependant, il avait déjà été témoin d'une colère d'Anzu, comme la fois où cette dernière avait trouvé les magazines pornos de Katsuya sous le lit de Yuugi (Un souvenir particulièrement douloureux), et savait reconnaître et apprécier un sacrifice quand il en voyait un.

« Allez, Jou, encore une fois !

- Espèce de marchand d'esclaves ! » grogna le dragon tout en retenant un petit sourire en coin.

Il prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard excité de son ami aux cheveux sombres et s'appuya de nouveau sur le mur, prêt à satisfaire les exigences du jeune Mutou quand…

« Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Un Honda horrifié les regardait depuis la porte de la chambre, le visage rouge et les yeux exorbités. Yuugi avait invité ses trois amis à dîner chez lui ce soir-là, mais seuls Honda et Jou avaient pu se libérer. Honda étant Honda, cependant, il était arrivé une heure en retard, ayant eu du mal à se séparer de sa chère et tendre moitié du moment, Nosaka Miho. Avec l'autorisation d'Anzu, il s'était dirigé directement vers la chambre du jeune Mutou à son arrivée. Cependant, les gémissements douteux et la conversation plus que suspecte de ses deux amis l'avait fait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le visage brûlant et les yeux pleins de scénarios probables (ou non), il était resté la bouche grande ouverte et les bras ballants, pris de court. Ca n'était quand même pas… ? Non. Pas Yuugi et Jou…? La pensée même de Jou, se soumett-. _Non._ Certainement pas. Ca n'était pas possible. Mais et ces gémissements… ? Et Jou avait dit que ses fes-. _Non !_ Il devait savoir. Il le fallait. Ou il ne pourrait plus regarder ses amis dans les yeux sans se demander si…

Il s'était donc décidé. Alors que ses amis semblaient prêts à recommencer quoi que ce soit qu'ils semblaient être en train de faire, il avait déboulé dans la chambre, et était tombé sur une scène… bien plus troublante encore que celle qu'il s'était imaginé. Une scène qui impliquait ses deux amis, totalement vêtus, assis innocemment sur le lit de Yuugi.

« Ben… Magie. » fit Jou en réponse à son exclamation, les sourcils levés et l'air perdu.

« Je voulais que Jou me remontre sa transformation en dragon. » l'informa Yuugi en relâchant sa prise sur le bras de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds.

« D-dragon ? » balbutia Honda, choqué.

« Ben… Ouais.

- A _7 heure du soir _?

- C'était une envie très soudaine, à vrai dire...

- Mais, et… » Hiroto fit un geste vague en direction de son derrière. « Tu sais…?

- Ma queue. Après sept transformation consécutives, j'ai le coccyx en miettes.

- Guh.

- Pourquoi, tu croyais quoi ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un silence gêné durant lequel Honda Hiroto observa ses baskets flambant neuves avec un intérêt tout renouvelé. Yuugi et Jou s'échangèrent un regard déconcerté, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils levés, et finirent par hausser les épaules lorsque le garçon à la coupe en brosse commença à tracer des cercles au sol de la pointe du pied, si rouge qu'il semblait prêt à faire une combustion spontanée.

« Allez Jou, c'est presque l'heure du repas ! Au moins une dernière fois avant! » s'écria Yuugi, ses yeux ayant repris leur éclat excité.

Avec un soupir épuisé et résigné, Jounouchi se redressa légèrement sur le lit, ses yeux se fixant sur un tableau représentant une paisible vallée, une expression de concentration extrême prenant progressivement place sur ses traits.

Un faible bourdonnement se fit entendre, rappelant vaguement une télévision branchée sur un auxiliaire non programmé, et Yuugi eva la tête, fasciné.

Il sentit les émanations magiques frôler sa main avec un crépitement, et son corps fut parcourut d'un frisson d'excitation. Il pouvait toujours le voir. Le grand Flux magique. Il était là, s'enroulant autour du corps du dragon noir tel un serpent géant autour de sa proie, vacillant légèrement et semblant venir de toutes les directions à la fois. Il était relié à tant de choses différentes ! Aux yeux de Yuugi et aux mains d'Hiroto, qui s'était approché jusqu'au bord du lit. Il descendait sous ses pieds vers ce qu'il savait être le salon rempli d'objet antiques de son grand père, et enveloppait même la boîte dorée que ce dernier lui avait récemment offerte. Il n'avait pas de couleur définie, miroitant à la lumière des bougies et du soleil couchant tel une mer de pierres précieuses. Rubis, saphirs, émeraudes, jades, améthystes, diamants, opales dansaient autour de lui à la manière de ruisseaux aériens. Yuugi avait beau regarder partout, il avait l'impression qu'une seule paire d'yeux ne serait jamais assez pour capter toute la beauté de la scène.

Reportant son regard sur son ami, il attendit avec une impatience toute enfantine le moment-clé dont il avait été témoin les sept fois précédentes. Le ruban de magie raffermit sa prise sur l'étudiant, se plaquant contre son corps et fondant jusqu'à l'envelopper d'une couverture de magie sous sa forme la plus pure. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, perdirent petit à petit leur teinte noisette, virant à une couleur ambrée rappelant du miel chaud, à mi chemin entre la couleur de l'or et du soleil couchant. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement, bien que la lumière fut encore très présente, et s'écrasèrent par à-coups jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes félines. Un des bras du dragon fut parcouru d'un spasme incontrôlable et s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant un petit grognement de douleur. Yuugi put voir les pores de sa main s'élargir, laissant filtrer une sorte de liquide d'un noir profond qui vint s'envelopper autour des membres du garçon en une couche luisante. La substance fut parcourue de quelques tremblements, à la manière d'un liquide dans lequel on aurait jeté une pierre, et se stabilisa finalement, durcissant jusqu'à prendre la consistance du métal, de véritables gantelets, cuissardes et plastron venant recouvrir la peau et le tissu. Ses épaules étaient considérablement élargies par les bords acérés de l'armure naturelle, ornés d'une unique griffe à chaque extrémité. Le carapace qui recouvrait son abdomen et son torse était faite de plaques de métal noires qui se superposaient les unes sur les autres et pointaient légèrement vers l'avant au niveau du plexus. Sur son crâne trônait un casque imposant qui ne laissait de visible plus que sa nuque, son cou et le bas de son visage, s'arrêtant un peu en dessous les yeux de telle manière que si l'on regardait par dessous, l'on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux de prédateur qui luisaient comme ceux d'un chat à l'ombre de son casque. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille sortaient en épis dorés sur sa nuque et ses pommettes, plaqués contre la peau par le heaume, et offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa carapace couleur de nuit.

Il étendit un bras terminé de longues griffes (à l'air particulièrement acérées) en face de lui, et Yuugi porta finalement son regard sur la longue queue qui balayait les draps derrière le dragon.

Honda, ayant repris rapidement ses esprits, tenta un sifflement appréciateur.

« Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais t'énerver. » fit-il en croisant les bras. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin d'une telle transformation (qui n'était pourtant pas la plus impressionnante du dragon), mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle était toujours aussi impressionnante.

**«** _**Avec joie**__._ **»** répliqua Jounouchi, sa voix résonnant sous son casque comme si entourée de vide, accompagnée d'une tonalité presque métallique, qui ne le rendait que plus effrayant. **«** _**Ah, merde, ça tue vraiment, cette queue.**_ **»** ajouta-t-il en se penchant en avant, sur ses genoux, une main sur les reins pour illustrer, sur un ton si typiquement 'Jou' que Yuugi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

**« **_**Argh, c'pas marrant, Yuugi ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! **_**»** geignit Katsuya en se redressant, ses mains griffues venant se planter sur ses hanches en une pose rappelant étrangement une certaine Mazaki Anzu, avant de lâcher une série de jurons colorés et de reprendre sa pose initiale, les mains sur les genoux.

Honda joignit Yuugi dans son fou rire, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule métallique de son ami.

Yuugi finit par se calmer, observant avec un sourire rassuré ses deux amis se chamailler gentiment. Il avait douté de Jounouchi. Il avait cédé au chantage en oubliant combien ses amis étaient forts. Ils savaient pourtant se débrouiller seuls, comme ils l'avaient fait bien avant de rencontrer Yuugi, et nul doute ne faisait que Jounouchi Katsuya était l'un des garçons les plus forts de Domino. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder son passé de rebelle, qui l'avait amené à une époque à intégrer une bande de voyous qui avaient paradés, fiers comme des pans, exhibant le dragon comme on exhibe un animal rare ou un objet de collection. Honda Hiroto, sans pour autant être aussi connu que Katsuya, avait également une certaine réputation en ville par le biais de sa famille, les Hondas étant connus comme les tireurs d'élite les plus rapides de la région. Nul ne serait assez idiot pour provoquer l'une des familles parmi les plus respectées du pays.

Il se sentait honteux à présent pour cette période de doutes. Mais d'un autre côté, il était rassuré. Après huit démonstrations de puissance de la part du dragon noir, Yuugi en était à présent certain : plus jamais il ne douterait de ses amis.

« Hé, les gars » fit-il doucement, avec un petit sourire alors que les deux autres étudiants se retournaient vers lui, synchrones.

« Vous êtes vraiment mes meilleurs amis, vous savez. »

Il eut droit à un sourire en retour et les deux garçons posèrent chacun une main sur une de ses épaules.

_**« T'es notre meilleur pote aussi, Yug' ! »**_ répondit Jou, avec une tonalité affectueuse qui était rare chez lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à remercier encore une fois Yami.

« Au fait, Jou, t'as intérêt à faire tourner ce numéro de _Penthouse_ que Yuugi t'as promis si tu veux que Anzu évite d'apprendre ton chantage…

_**- Espèce de **_**sale traître**_** ! »**_

-

* * *

-

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Haga était fier, c'était bien de son instinct de survie. Certains auraient put l'accuser de lâcheté, ou encore le traiter de peureux, mais il savait reconnaître les avantages que lui procurait ce sixième sens. Etant un 'génie' d'un certain genre, et par conséquent plus jeune que les autres, il était également le plus petit et le plus léger des élèves de l'ASSP. En le voyant ainsi, maigrichon qu'il était, flanqué par des camarades de classe faisant deux fois sa taille, il était difficile de trouver une raison à sa préférence des sciences physiques, plutôt que des arts magiques. Cependant, vivant dans une famille de guerriers féroces, il lui était plutôt difficile de renoncer à la place à l'ASSP qui lui avait été réservée à sa naissance, et il se considérait heureux de ne pas avoir terminé à la Faculté de Défense Militaire Hyouri, comme son frère, où tous les gros-bras et balourds semblaient se rassembler.

Cet instinct, vous demandez ? Et bien c'était justement là où il entrait en jeu ! Il avait la faculté étrange de pouvoir pressentir toute forme de danger des heures à l'avance, sous forme d'un malaise ambiant qui lui tordait les tripes d'anxiété. Il lui était alors facile de se cacher sous son lit, dans un des nombreux dortoirs de l'académie, et d'attendre que la sensation se dissipe et que le danger s'éloigne. En un sens, c'était presque comme un don divinatoire. Qui venait certainement du côté de sa mère, sorcière de renom qui avait laissé tombé sa carrière sans un regret pour suivre sa brute de père. Quelle idiote ! Haga semblait avoir hérité de cette idiotie également, songea-t-il en s'auto-flagellant mentalement. Pourquoi –mais pourquoi ?- avait-il décidé d'ignorer son instinct infaillible au profit de conseils _amicaux _totalement dépourvus de pertinence ?

_« Fais pas ton timide, Haga ! On va à Domino, pas en territoire Ombre, que je sache ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Je te rassure, mon père adoptif est certainement l'homme le plus pacifique du pays.. »_

_« … Avoir peur d'un voyage de plaisance à Domino ? Même de ta part, c'est complètement ridicule, Haga. »_

Un _voyage de plaisance_ il disait?

Haga sentit une nouvelle vague de colère bouillonner au creux de son estomac et il pressa un peu trop fort le sachet de glaçons sur son œil. Avec un grognement de douleur, il retira le sac en tissu de sa peau gonflée et violacée, et poussa un nouveau soupir, une veine battant follement la cadence sur sa tempe.

Des marécages s'étendant sur des kilomètres, remplis de sangsues et de substituts de sables mouvants. Un tigre blanc affamé le prenant pour la faune locale et tentant de faire de lui son prochain snack. Un manoir qui grince à tout va et l'empêche de dormir la nuit en lui donnant l'impression désagréable que des fantômes rôdent alentour à la lueur de la lune. Une _putain_ de joute verbale _amicale_ entre cousins qui tourne au carnage, et finit par faire des _dommages collatéraux_.

« Allez Haga ! Fais pas la têt, un œil au beurre noir, ça disparaît en une semaine maxi ! C'est pas la mort. » grogna Mai, exaspérée par son regard sombre et ses sursauts de colère intermittents.

« Va dire ça à mon œil… » marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées. « Même pas une excuse. Rien ! Ils auraient au moins pu s'arrêter quand ils ont remarqués que leur bain de sang prenait un peu trop d'ampleur, mais non !

- Enfin, tu dois bien avouer que cette fois-ci, Yami l'avait vraiment cherché. C'était une vraie déclaration de guerre…

- Alors là, tu vois, j'en ai rien à faire ! »

Haga râlait beaucoup, mais il savait pertinemment bien qu'il ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps en colère contre Yami. L'épéiste aux yeux rouges était après tout le seul de leur groupe assez affable et mature –en général- pour entretenir une conversation intéressante avec le jeune entomologiste. Et Kaiba… disons que la rancune allait vite se transformer en une peur paralysante à force de regards glacials et de menaces à demi-voilées.

La cause de leur dispute, cette fois-ci ? De la sauce soja. Eh oui, tout ça à cause d'une pauvre plante en bouteille. Rien que repenser à la scène lui faisait pousser un long soupir mortifié, une goutte de sueur coulant sur la tempe.

« C'est tellement stupide… » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, en ramenant le sac de glaçons sur son œil.

Le regard que lui adressa Mai suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle partageait tout à fait son point de vue…

-

* * *

-

_L'ambiance était agréable, pacifique et bon-enfant. C'en était terrifiant._

_« Alors, Yami, dis-moi : combien de temps dure votre période de probation, cette année ? » demanda Mahado avec un sourire indulgent, ses yeux bruns chaleureux glissant subrepticement de Seto à son fils adoptif._

_Ce dernier, assis juste en face du professeur d'Histoire à la A.A.M.I., était casé entre Mana et Kaiba, les sourcils froncés en une expression irritée._

« … Deux mois.

- Seulement deux ? C'est très court, pour des Erudits de premier flambeau…

- Notre promotion était très bonne, cette année. Avec un taux de réussite supérieur à 23 contre 5. »

Le dragon aux yeux bleus émis un grognement dédaigneux.

« Très bonne, tu dis ? Avec le nombre d'idiots qui m'ont entouré ces six dernières années, j'en doute fort.

- Cousin, si tes critères de sélection étaient considérés comme normaux, plus de trois-quart de la population mondiale serait constituée d'attardés mentaux…

- Remplace « attardés mentaux » par « incompétents », et tu ne pourrais pas être plus proche de la vérité. »

Haga, assis juste à côté de Mahado, en face de Kaiba, suivit la joute verbale des yeux, las, à la manière d'un arbitre regardant un match de tennis amateur à la fin d'une journée de tournois.

« Seto, ne sois pas si pessimiste. » soupira Mahado, une main sur le front. « A ton âge, tu devrais accueillir à bras ouverts toute forme de contact humain, et non pas rabaisser en permanence tes camarades de classe en vrai misogyne…

- Oui, Kaiba, écoute donc Mahado pour une fois, avant que l'on ne doive t'enfermer avec la mention « attardé social » sur ton dossier… » renchérit Yami, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme et apparemment d'une humeur de chien. Haga avait-il déjà précisé à quel point l'ambiance était bonne ?

Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, et Haga pu presque voir quelques éclairs vengeurs passer entre eux. Finalement, ce fut Mana qui brisa le match visuel en tirant sur la manche de son frère adoptif.

« Hé ! Hé, Ouji ! » pépia-t-elle avec un grand sourire enthousiaste. « Tu sais, c'est la semaine prochaine mon examen à moi ! Tu pourras m'aider à m'entraîner à l'épreuve physique, dis ? »

Yami, toujours prêt à rendre service à la jeune fille qu'il aimait comme une sœur, lui adressa un sourire apaisé tout en hochant à l'affirmative. Le repas se poursuivi sans trop de problèmes, les deux cousins s'ignorant royalement malgré la proximité tandis que Mai discutait avec Mahado en toute… amitié.

« Alors comme ça, Sennen-san, vous êtes professeur à la AAMI ? » demanda-t-elle, le menton dans la main et le coude sur la table, adressant un sourire innocent et pur à son interlocuteur.

« Effectivement. » répondit Mahado, ignorant qu'il était des tentatives de séduction dont il était la cible. « Mes élèves sont assez peu motivés, mais très gentils, et de bonne volonté quand ils s'y mettent. »

Haga roula des yeux face à l'insouciance du jeune professeur. Certaines personnes ne connaissaient vraiment rien aux dangers du genre féminin…

« Yami… Passe moi le shichimi.

- Oh, mais de rien. Merci à toi pour la politesse. »

Avec un soupir défaitiste, Yami se pencha par dessus la table et attrapa la petite bouteille de mélange d'épices. Oh, pauvre, pauvre Yami ! Inconscient qu'il était de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de faire.

Son cousin reptilien attrapa le condiment tout en avalant sa bouchée d'udon, adressant un simple grognement de remerciement à son voisin de table. Il s'apprêtait à saupoudrer ses nouilles d'épices quand il eut un aperçu de l'étiquette de la bouteille. Il se figea sur place, bouteille de sauce dans une main et baguettes dans l'autre. Haga haussa un sourcil face à l'expression sombre qu'il arborait, sentant les prémices d'une bonne crise de rage bouillonner sous le masque impassible du dragon.

« … Même de ta part, c'est un coup particulièrement bas.

- … Quoi ? »

Clairement surpris, Yami redressa la tête vers son cousin, le bout de ses baguettes encore dans la bouche.

« Comme moyen de me tuer, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. »

Oh. Ce ton ne lui disait rien qui vaille, décida Haga en déglutissant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? Tu es vraiment parano, Seto. »

On repassait au prénom, maintenant ? Yami avait-il sentit l'énervement de son cousin et opté pour la carte prudence ?

« Shoyu, Yami. Tu sais. De la sauce soja. Comme dans 'dragon' plus 'allergie' égal 'mort certaine'. » Chaque mot était prononcé très distinctement, comme si Kaiba parlait à un attardé, où à un enfant en bas-âge.

« Quoi ? Du shoyu ? Où ça ?

- Regarde donc ce que tu viens de me donner, abruti ! » hurla le dragon en jetant la bouteille de sauce à la tête de l'épéiste, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu es devenu aveugle où quoi, regarde l'étiquette, c'est bien une bouteille de shich- » Le diplomé aux yeux cramoisi se figea net, les yeux rivés sur l'étiquette rouge vive de la bouteille qui indiquait en grandes lettres jaunes « Sauce de Soja Supérieure ».

« Oh.

- Oui. « Oh », comme tu dis. Bravo à toi pour savoir lire, même si c'est un peu tard maintenant.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Kaiba. Franchement, c'était juste un accident ! Tu n'es pas mort, que je sache.

- Ah, parce que c'est sûr que ça change tout ! A partir du moment où une tentative d'assassinat échoue, le criminel n'en est pas un, c'est ça ta logique ?

- Assassinat…? J'avais vraiment raison, tu es paranoïaque.

- C'est sérieux, crétin ! Si j'avais avalé ce truc, je serais mort en moins de cinq minutes !

- Quelle perte pour l'humanité.

- Ca suffit… ! »

Se redressant d'un bond sur sa chaise, les yeux brillant d'un feu étrange et les crocs étrangement acérées, le dragon brun agrippa le col de son cousin, un grognement bestial dans la voix.

« J'en ai assez de toi, de ta stupide épée et de ta foutue nonchalance ! »

Yami eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Paranoïaque _et_ mauvais perdant. »

C'en fut trop, et autant Haga s'y attendait, autant son corps semblait ne plus vouloir répondre, paralysé par la vague de magie pure que relâcha le dragon sous la colère. Les autres occupants de la pièce eurent le bon sens de bondir hors de leur chaise, et Mahado regarda avec une expression choquée et désespérée sa table en bois de chêne se faire détruire impitoyablement d'un coup de poing plein de griffes.

Haga, pour sa part, se contenta de faire intimement connaissance avec un gros morceau de bois errant qui vint s'écraser directement dans son orbite droit. Si seulement il avait au moins remonté ses lunettes le long de son nez... Il aurait certainement eu moins mal.

-

_A suivre._

-

* * *

-

Notes de fin de chapitre :

(1)Puy du Fou : Parc d'attractions français basé sur la reconstitution d'évènements/de lieux moyenâgeux.

(2)« Ohmygodkawaidesuneyuugichan » : Ou encore « Oh my god, kawai desu ne yuugi-chan ! ». Fangirlisme qui peut se traduit par « Oh mon dieu, yuugi est si mignon ! ». Un truc juste pour rigoler, alors ne prenez pas offense, ô fans de franponais.

(3)Chono-sensei(Ou encore Tyono-sensei dans la version français) : Une des professeurs de l'école de Domino dans le manga (Fin du tome 1). Une femme sadique adorant expulser les élèves, s'habillant comme une prostituée et portant assez de maquillage pour maquiller deux clowns et une geisha.

(4)Accent d'Osaka : Un accent particulier qu'adoptent certains habitants de la grande ville d'Osaka, Japon. Très populaire (Dans le sens : 'commun'/'vulgaire') et caractéristique des personnages sans-gène/racailleux dans les mangas.

_(5)Penthouse_ : Magazine pornographique soft.

(6)_ASSP_ : Académie des Sciences Spirituelles et Physiques

(7)_Ouji _: Se traduit par Prince ; le surnom de Mana pour Yami.

_(8)Shichimi_ : Condiment japonais ; mélange de sept épices différentes.

_(9)Udon_ : Pâtes blanches et épaisses, servies soit froides sur un plat, soit en soupe

_(10)Shoyu _: Sauce soja

-

* * *

-

Note de l'auteur :

Il y aura bientôt du changement sur mon compte :

- **Réécriture** des premiers chapitres de Ces Stupides Princesses (Parce qu'ils sont tellement vieux que je ne peux plus les lire sans m'arracher les cheveux d'horreur)

- Ecriture d'une **fanfiction courte** (5 chapitre max.) yaoi (Rating M) UA (Fantasy/Aventure) basée sur le conte Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, avec Kaiba/Jou (Parce que ce duo m'obsède).

- Ecriture d'une** fanfiction longue sur Bleach**, aventure/action/humour, avec du yaoi également (Bien que tard dans l'histoire) et du GrimmIchi.

Ceux qui sont intéressés peuvent aller voir du côté de mes blogs (Livejournal et Overblog. Pour les liens, voir dans mon profil), où je posterai des extraits, les premiers chapitres de mes nouvelles fanfics et très certainement beaucoup d'infos en rapport avec CSP et des extraits des chapitres suivants.

-

* * *

-

**Petite question du chapitre**** : Préférez vous des chapitres aussi longs que celui-ci, aussi courts que les premiers ou entre les deux ?**


End file.
